i believe in you
by rieai
Summary: fairy tail fanfic. lucy got a fever and cannot join natsu for a job. However her rent force her to go for a job by herself. When she return, why did the guild member mad at her? why they treat her differently? nalu story!
1. Chapter 1

**hi.. this is my first fanfic.. so please do ignore my grammar and mistakes okay..!**

**and, if there anyone who wants to be my editor, please tell me.. i really need your help to make my story looks better. thanks again!**

**ehem..i don't own this story..sadly..hiro mashima does..**

**summary: lucy got a fever and cannot join natsu for a job. However her rent force her to go for a job by herself. When she return, why did the guild member mad at her? why they treat her differently? nalu story!**

It is just another day at the guild, Cana drinking her beer, wakaba and macao teasing each other while Elfman talking about manly, levy focusing on her book while gajeel trying to tease levy hoping her attention, accompanied by other member fighting. yeah..it is normal day for Fairy Tail mages. However, it is not as loud as usual because no presence of certain people. Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy. Lucy have to stay at home because of fever, natsu and happy were forced to help erza on a mission, while gray is on a solo mission.

lucy pov

hmm.. my body stiff staying home all day.. looks like my fever is gone already. natsu and the other were not here, I really it is better go to the guild and meet mira, i bet she must have new , story about levy and gajeel. but.. i think i'am forgetting something important. i wonder what it is..

normal pov

lucy prepares herself and make her way to the guild. She summon plue to accompany her all the way. When she arrive she greeted by the guild member with hello and morning, she reply them and give her dazzling smiles. When she spotted a white haired mages, she immediately speed her movement and sat at her usual stool.

mira: morning lucy! feeling better?

lucy: morning mira-san. Yeah.. a lot more better than yesterday. Thanks!.. ano, any new story about our beloved couple huh mira-san?

mira: ufufu.. you see, yesterday gajeel force everyone to hear his new song.. titled "i wonder if you know".. i am 100% sure you know who he want to dedicate that song to right~~ (at the entrace of fangirl mode)

lucy: i guess~~ i know~~ lucy started to squealed, knowing where this is going on.

mira: kyahh! (already in the fangirl kingdom) i am super duper happy..his song were full of meaning.. put aside his 'good' voice but his feeling were sincere.. i'm deeply moved.. but unfortunately levy did not really paid attention because she too focused on reading her new book.

lucy: ohhoo.. i see.. but you know mira-san~ i think levy did paid attention because when she visit me yesterday, she seem dreamy about something.. now i know the reason~~ wow~~ kyahh!

mira: rr..ig..ht...~~! (while rolling her tongue)

lucy: haha..mira-san you make me miss happy's teasing you know.

mira: what? you miss happy or you miss happy's partner huh lucy?

lucy: wait..what?! mira-san, don't tease me okay.. you know i don't have that kind of feeling towards natsu.

mira: hehe,i did not said it is natsu luuuuccyyyy.. "_you caught my bait lucy" _Mira said in her inner mind.

lucy: ehhh.. -san.. (face turning red)

mira: ahaha.. .. i understand, it just worth it to see your face turn red in this wonderful morning... well don't you want anything to drink lucy?

lucy: oh mira, please don't tease me.. ehe.. yes, almost forgot. One vanilla milkshake please.

mira: coming right up!~~

**end of chapter 1.. so how? is it okay? please give me your review.. i'll be super duper happy.. the next chapter is coming as soon as possible.. :D**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! My god! I'm so excited to continue this story.. Thanks for the following and the favourite. I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the review thunderwolf1342 for the review. This chapter I dedicated especially for you.. thanks again!**

**Alright.. here is the next chapter.. enjoy!**

'lu-chan~~ how are you feeling? Getting better? or lo..ne..lyy?' levy said while giggling.

'hi levy-chan, yeah I'm getting better or actually I feel alive because of mira-san's story, and yes I'm lonely right now' lucy said with straight face.

'lu-chan, gomen' levy said while holding lucy's hand.

'hehe, levy-chan, I got you.. do you really think I will mad at you huh? i think my acting are improving day by day! Erza will be glad if she knows it!' lucy said teasingly.

'lu-chan! Don't scare me like that please. I really,, really think you are mad at me you know..'levy pouted

'I'm sorry, I just too happy because I just solve a huge mystery' lucy excitedly claim

'really?! What mystery ? hurry tell me..' levy asked

'mystery about your strange dreamy behavior yesterday. Just now mira-san have told me what have happened between you and gajeel yesterday. Levy-chan, you just don't know how to accept his feeling huh? Lucy teasingly said

'lu-chan, mou.. you keep teasing me. I just don't know.' Levy said while blushing madly

'yes,yes I understand, but I just it is just hilarious and exciting to know your love story levy-chan, don't be shy' lucy giggle

'hmmpp…speak for yourself lu-chan, how about you and natsu?'levy asked

'what? Nothing happen' lucy blushes

'see.. you know you love him right.. hehe.. by the way, where is he? i don't see him or even gray and erza..'levy asked

'mou,,levy-chan~~,you forgot huh? Natsu and happy were dragged by erza for a dangerous job..gray said he want to go for a solo mission because he don't want to end up with erza..mybe they will be back in 2 days.'lucy answered

'oh..yeah..i forgot.. lu-chan..if i'm not mistaken, your rent due are coming right? usually you would be really worried right now..' levy said

'arhhh! Rent! Now I know what important thing I have forgotten.. its my rent.. oh my god.. what am I gonna do.. don't have enough money to pay the rent' lucy start wailing and tearing.

'my,my,, I guess I come at the right time huh. Here lucy, I just got this request. I think it suite you. The job is easy and it pays well too' mira interrupt.

Lucy's face brighten. 'really!, let me see'

"help needed, escort a rich lady from dezaire's family, lady mida to deit town. 100 000 jewel + silver key (for celestial wizard)"

'wow! It's perfect! Levy-chan do you want to join me?' lucy asked

'sorry lu-chan, I've promise gajeel to go with him for a new job' levy answered with a red shade on her cheek. 'why don't you ask wendy?'

Lucy giggle and said 'it's ok levy-chan it is a perfect time to go on a solo mission and test my ability. moreover there are no overprotected and trouble maker a.k.a gray or natsu ' now its getting late, I wanna go home and prepared. Thanks mira-san, levy-chan, bye-bye minna!'

Lucy walked to her apartment. She summons virgo to help her with her thing for tomorrow's mission, take a bath, write a letter for her mama and sleep.

'I can't wait for tomorrow mission. I really hope it will be easy, fun and I can meet new friends. I wonder who this rich lady is. I really think I have heard her name somewhere..Hmm..not important I guess.. What is more important, I can pay my rent and buy some souvenir for team natsu.. I bet they will be really glad.' Lucy smiled and let herself enter the dreamland.

**end of chapter 2.. if you look closer, my writing keep changing and not organized. sorry for i'm trying to find my own writing style..Maybe next story will be better than this.. anyway give me suggestion. i really appreciate if there are people who want to teach me how to be a good writer or writing style. Have a good day~~**

**^_^(v)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there.. Thanks again to all the reviewers… alright.. Here is the next chapter**

At the same time, natsu erza and happy are on their way to Herpie's town for the mission assign especially for them from master makarov.

"Erza, why don't we just take a train like usual? Although I really happy about it, but it is just weird and why do you have to take me and leave lucy alone? Why don't you take gray instead of me.. why.." natsu started to whine.

"Shut up!" Erza shot natsu with her deadly glare. "A-aye sir" natsu sweat dropped when he met her eyes. To avoid any problem he quickly led the way. "Natsu, wait for me!" happy said while catching up with him. 'I really think lucy will be really lonely without me' natsu thought silently.

Flashback.

"erza come to my room now" master ordered. "Yes master" she stops eating her strawberry cake and follow him to his office. She manages to give a warning to natsu so that he won't touch her cake. When she reaches master's office she asked, "What is the matter master?" "You know that recently there are a few mages from dark guild kidnapping mages who did not join any guild right?" master asked her with a worried face. "Yes master. I've heard that when I got back from my previous mission." Master makarov sighed "you're right. But what worried us (guild master and council), when we meet the victim they did not say anything regarding that matter and said it is their willing to follow the man who kidnapped them although there are witnesses who saw the kidnapping scene unfold in front of them." Master said seriously. Erza nodded understanding. "But what shocking us the most…" Erza raise her eyebrow confused. "The victim became one of the dark guild members." Master continued. "We believe there are something fishy is going on."

"What is your point master?" erza asked. "The council has ordered each guild to send a team to destroy and catch the dark guild master." Master explains. "Why doesn't the council send their knight?" erza asked. "They don't want to keep their 'good' reputation. I think it is enough with the explanations. Now I want you and the team to head to herpie's town and catch the master. I bet natsu must be glad to destroy the guild's building." Master ordered. "But master, lucy got a fever and gray have gone with his solo mission." Erza said. "Just go with natsu and happy. I'am sure you can defeat them with just the two of you. Now go and prepare all things needed for the mission and set out tomorrow's morning. I heard one of the dark guild master is a powerful mage. Take care of yourself my child." "Okay. I'll take my leave."

End of flashback

"Sigh… natsu, actually I don't want to leave lucy too but this mission are really important. As not taking the train, we have to investigate and collect information before attacking. Stop whining! You can release your anger and tension to them later. Am I make myself clear?!' Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Y-yeah.. Perfectly!" natsu and happy anwered.

"good!. Now keep going" erza command.

"yes sir!" Natsu and happy said simultaneously

They keep walking until they reach the town. Erza, natsu and happy take a rest at the hotel and planned to attack tomorrow.

Natsu pov

It is so tiring. But I guess this is nothing if I compare with the train. Hmm.. I wonder what lucy is doing now.. Man I miss her already.. She really clueless about my feeling towards her.. Weird lucy. But I guess that's why I love her! She smells sweet, her smiles are dazzling, and her bed is comfortable. she is just perfect and strong too! Although the famous 'lucy kick' looks like a normal kick, if it hits you... Man it is powerful and hurt too! I better finish this job fast and see her. I am dying to see her flustered face when I tease her.

Normal pov

"aww..natsu you're thinking about someone right…. I wonder who she is…' happy tease natsu.

"whaa..what? No! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT LUCY" natsu becomes flustered.

"ehehe.. I did not say it is lucy natsu" happy keep teasing and giggling.

"Fine! I think about her. It is not wrong right. you miss her too do you?" natsu pouted

"hehe… I do miss her, but not like the way you do nat..suuu~~" happy keep teasing him.

"HAPPY!" natsu yelled and chase natsu inside the hotel room.

After a few moment.

"hey natsu. I wonder what lucy is doing. I miss her cooking and fish" happy asked with sleepy voice.

"maybe writing a letter to her mother? Haha.. I miss it too, I can't wait to play with her things and sleep on her bed." Natsu answered.

"Zzz..Weird lucy" happy mumble in his sleep.

Natsu smiled and put happy on the bed. "lucy are becoming popular these days huh? Even happy and I dream of her. Man, she is just precious.. I better sleep and kick those dark guild asses and come home. Wait for me lucy" natsu mumble and goes to the dream land.

Unknown to them, a person in a cloak follow them throughout the journey and smirk under his hood. 'This is getting interesting, I must see those fly's power who called themselves a number 1 guild in fiore.' He thought and vanishes into the thin air.

**Done! Next chapter will come up very soon!**

**For my reviewers,,**

**Someone: thank you!**

**Chistralish: I'am trying my best.. thanks you.**

**xBluieLovex: thanks a lot.. here is the next chapter!**

**Guest: thanks a lot!**

**beibieRen: I'll make it longer next time.. thanks for the review by the way :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. right now i'm kind of sad because i've make some misunderstanding between me and one of my friend. alright, forget it! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. :)**

Early in the morning, Natsu, Erza and Happy check out from the place they stayed last night and go out to finish their mission.

"They sure are brave. Fine, let me deal with them" a man in a cloak said and disappeared.

"Remember our plan last night Natsu, Happy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this" they yelled back.

BAM! The guild door slam down, courtesy of Natsu of course. He yelled "where is your master?" "whaaa… wait a minute..who are you! How dare you broke our guild door!" a man stand up from his stool and send Natsu a death glare which does not affect him. Erza walked pass Natsu and answered his question. "We're from fairy tail! We're ordered to take your master away. As for the door.." Erza used her index finger pointing at the poor door. "Don't worry, this is just the beginning. I assure you there a lot of thing will be damaged if you don't tell us where your master is" Erza threaten.

All of them were taken aback by her threat but ego overcomes them. A poor brave man stood up and walked in front of her. "My..my.. what a beautiful girl you have here, you sure have guts to scare us huh? Forget your mission and have fun with us. I don't want to hurt your beautiful face." He said and trying to touch Erza's face. Natsu face becomes pale looking at the scene in front him. 'he will dead' Natsu scream in his mind. Before the man could touch Erza's face, in the blink of eyes, the man flying out of the guild leaving a big hole on the poor roof. Everyone's jaw dropped including Natsu and Happy although they have face Erza's wrath before this.

"Now, tell me!" Erza demanded. A man with bulky body stood up and said. "Over our dead body!" then, all of them started to activate their magic and attempt to attack Erza but blocked by Natsu. He yelled. "I'll be your opponent. If that what you want, then so be it! Bring it on!" with a flame with word 'bring it on' lit on his fingers. Erza step away from natsu and grab a poor man with skinny body. She send her killing glare together with her sword pointing on his neck. "WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?!" The man paled and answer, "He.. he is upstairs.. spare my life" Erza nodded and leave the man collapsing as if he just saw a death angle. Erza and Natsu glance at each other. Natsu nodded and know what he should do. A man who looks quite powerful saw Erza leaves him and said. "HAHA…looks like that damned red bitch leave you and _this_ kitten alone huh? Don't you dare think you can defeat all us with just the two of you..KIHKIH…HAHA… a… kitten... You're here to commit a suicide huh?" All of them laugh their hearts out with that statement. They are overflowing with confidence "Wanna try bastard!' Natsu spat. They yelled and start activate their magic and attack natsu.. "DIE, you ignorant flies!" the fight started.

Natsu unleashed his power and attack all of them at once. All of them look terrified by the amount of power he produce.. "How…how can you.." a man said.. "ohh… don't you know? He is the dragon slayer.. Natsu Dragoneel and I'm his partner,, the nekomander Happy!" Happy grinned. One of the men yelled. "No matter how strong you are, you'll never defeat out master" before collapsing to the cold ground caused by Happy's attack. "wow..he is just too weak!" happy claimed. As promised, Natsu let go all of his frustration and anger to the poor them.

Erza pushes the door on the second floor and see a man with a cloak. She can't see his face but his aura shows that he is a strong mage "I assume you're the master?" Erza asked him. "Look what we have here, a beautiful woman who did not know how to behave. Did your mother don't teach you a manner Erza Scarlet?" the man smirk. "With that I take it as yes" said Erza ignoring the insult. "HAHA.. Such an interesting girl you're. Yes I'm. I am Takuya the master of this guild. What do you want my lady? Caught me?" He said with sadist look on his face. "I'll force you!" Erza yelled and change to her purgatory armor. Erza attack him with her sword but he dodge it easily. He chanted, "dark arrow!" a black arrow flying towards her. She manages to dodge but some of it hits her arm and the wounds are burned. 'That was fast. That arrows looks dangerous' Erza thought. "Out of breath my lady? Takuya mocked and yelled "dark shadow". Everything went black. Erza stayed calm and focus on her surroundings. She caught a glimpse of the enemy's figure and strike him hard. The darkness disappeared leaving the enemy unconscious on the ground. She checked his pulse and confirms he is definitely fainted. She drags him out of the guild.

Erza pov

Wait..What..he faint? I did not strike him that hard.. This is suspicious. But he is definitely the man I'm fighting. I'm sure he is strong but with just that attack he loses? This does not make sense at all. I better tell master about this.

"oi..Natsu! Are you done yet?" Erza walk down the stairs dragging the man.

"Yes! Erza..wow.. is that the master? As expected. You beat him up without my help at all!.' Natsu said while taking a mental note NOT to make her his enemy..

"Yeah! Titania from fairy tail" happy added.

"no way… our master…defeated…" a member of the guild said in terror..

"Now…let's go" Erza command..

"Yes sir!" Happy and Natsu followed her and make their way to magnolia..

After that, they send the man to the council; take the reward and dashes to the train station.

On the train.

"aughh… I hate train…"

"But don't you want to see lucy as soon as possible… now you have to hold on Natsu…. I'll give you strength… go Natsu..go..Natsu!' Happy yelled and giggling at the same time.

"Yeah it is true. Natsu..or you want me to help you?' erza ask innocently.

"ohhoh..it's okay Erza..ye..aaa..hh .. happy… I am… all…. Fired…. Uppp..! aughh…' Natsu puke out of window.

Erza's pov

Why I suddenly feel chill. It is really weird… I really don't feel comfortable. I hope there are nothing bad will happen.

Unknown pov

"Erza Scarlet… you are really strong huh.. but not as powerful as me.. HAHA…you're not careful enough Titania. Just in time I change my position with that weakling.. Take that weakling to the council I've take his voice and memory…Fortunately I am sharp enough to dodges your attack…No one will know I'm still alive and free. After all I'm the most powerful dark mages!. Now…now.. I will follow you dear.. I wanna see how strong your guild is and of course DESTROY them' he laugh evilly..

**thanks 2 all the reviewers.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there… here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this character Hiro Mashima does! :D**

Meanwhile, Lucy wakes up early and quickly, getting ready and go for her first solo mission. She summons Plue and starts heading to the train station.

Lucy's pov

"Thank god I have you to as my companion Plue. I would be feeling really lonely without you because usually Team Natsu and I will always do jobs together. However, I think this is a good chance to be independent right Plue?" I ask.

"Punnn...punn...puunnn…." he answered.

"Awww.. You're just too cute Plue. By the way, today's weather is perfect for a job, ne? Hmm.. I wonder who this lady I need to escort. I think I've heard that name before. Lady Mida…Lady Mida… It sounds really familiar. Don't you find it familiar too Plue?"

"Punn...punn?"

"Furthermore, the distance between Siet town (the place where Lady Mida stays) to Diet town needs only 2 hours by train. I wonder why she need protection by a mage. She should have a body guard right? Aww...This is a mystery I need to solve! I can't wait to meet her…"

"Punn...punn...punn!' Plue said excitedly.

Normal pov.

About 1 hour away from Magnolia to Siet town, Lucy arrives at the train station. She sends Plue to the spirit world and follows the address from the request to find her client's house. In a few minutes, she can see a big mansion, just like her previous family's house.

Lucy's mouth gapes open looking at the house. It has been a long time since she saw a big mansion and it makes her feel nostalgic thinking about her childhood memory before her mother died. Suddenly a memory ran through her head.

Flashback.

Lucy's pov

"Hei lucy! What are you doing there? Come here." A little girl with the same age called.

I ran toward the girl shyly, when I lift my head's up I am stunned and said. "What a beautiful garden" My eyes started sparkling.

"This is my family's garden. My mother gave a name for this garden you know. It is called Rainbow's garden because my mother want this garden to look beautiful and colorful like a rainbow!' the girl explained excitedly. "Come on.. Don't be shy".

"Ahh..yea..sorry.. this is my first time visiting people's house. But seriously, this garden is really beautiful. Just like its name. Rainbow's garden!" I said.

Silence engulf us for a few second before she start asking again..

"This is your first time? Does it mean that you don't have any friend Lucy?" She asked me nicely; worried that she might hurt my feeling. That explains why she became silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, err, no... I mean this is my first time meeting a girl with the same age like me. My other friends are my mother's spirits! A celestial spirit! My mother tells me that when I grow up, they will be my spirit too! But I prefer to call them my friend because we can't treat them as a tool. They do have feelings you know." I explain to her excitedly.

"Oh really?! Now you're not so shy." She said while giggling. "So you're a celestial mage! My mother always tells me about it. Although I'm not a mage I love to see the spirit with my own eyes! Can you introduce me to them later Lucy?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure! But I need to ask my mother's permission first. I'm sure she would not mind!" I answer with my dazzling smiles.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! Thanks Lucy. I'm honored to be your first friend Lucy Heartfilia, a future celestial mage" she bowed to me.

I become flustered and blush immediately. She is really a wonderful girl with good etiquette. "Ah.. yes.. I'am honored too my new friend. Anoo.. You don't introduce yourself yet" I said while bowing to her.

"Almost forgot!" She holds out her hand for a handshake. "I am….."

End of flashback.

Suddenly, I snap back to the reality. A man in a guard suit called me.

"HELLO!" the man says.

"Ah..yes.." I answer.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I was caught in my thoughts a few minutes there. I am Lucy, a mage from Fairy Tail.. I come to answer a request from Lady Mida" I answer.

"Mind showing me your guild mark?" he asks politely

"Yes. Here it is" I show him my guild mark on my hand.

"Okay. You can enter. My lady is waiting for you. Just walk through this garden and you can see her sitting on a couch under a tree' he tells me.

"Thank you". I bow to him politely.

I walk through the garden. It sure is beautiful... I really feel nostalgic seeing this garden. As if I have been here before. There are many flowers with different kinds of color. Like a rainbow, wait... rainbow? What it is again? I think I remember something. Just forget it Lucy you're on a mission.

Normal pov.

While enjoying the scenery of the garden, Lucy spots a beautiful lady under a tree. She has a long light-brown hair and wears a casual dress.

"Umm...Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm here for a job you sent to my guild," Lucy introduce herself.

She turn her head slightly bowing to me and facing me, showing her dark-brown eyes with a flawless skin. At first, she smiles at me but suddenly the smile turn into a shocked expression when she looks at my face. She looks at me up and down and holds my hand tightly. I can't move. I feel stupefied when she touches me. She holds my hand tightly but gently before tears started to form on her eyes. She asked me.

"Are…are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

**Done for this chapter! who is this Lady? who is that mysterious man and what is his objective? if want to know, you have to keep reading! Wait for the next okay! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Umm...Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm here for a job you sent to my guild." I introduce myself.

She turns her head slightly, bowing to me and facing me, showing her dark-brown eyes with flawless skin. At first, she smiles at me but suddenly the smile turn into a shocked expression when she looks at my face. She looks at me up and down and holds my hand tightly. I can't move. I feel stupefied when she touches me. She holds my hand tightly but gently before tears started to form on her eyes. She asked me.

"Are…are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

…**.**

**Still Lucy's pov.**

I am confused because I did not mention my family's name. I just nod my head, answering her question.

She touches my face and says, "It's really you! Finally...Finally... After all this time, now I meet you Lucy. I missed you so much. Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were running away from home or why don't you ask me for help?" She throws me with a lot of questions and hugs me with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Wait a minute. I am sorry. But... I don't really know you. Wait, colourful flower…like a rainbow... a… Rainbow's garden… you are…" I start to remember things clearly.

"Yes! Yes! It is me, Almida. Almida Dezairea. Your first friend, remember?" She hugs me tightly and starts sobbing. "You..you have forgotten about me..." she cries loudly.

I return her hug. Now I remember her. Energetic as ever, true enough, it is you. "Mida!" I start to cry as well. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I'm going through so much until I forgot almost all my childhood memory. I'm sorry!" I cried harder.

We cry and hug each other without caring about anybody. We started to calm down and I explain everything that happened to me after I ran away from home. She sulks because I did not ask help from her but after a moment, she forgives me. I'm really glad.

**Normal pov.**

"Lucy, why don't you stay here for a week? I'm sure my parents will be happy to meet you," Mida asks.

"Eh? Don't you want me to accompany you on your way to Diet's town?" Lucy says, confused by her sudden invitation.

"Hehe, don't you find it weird for a rich lady for not having bodyguard but to ask for a mage from a guild?" Mida asks.

"Actually, yes! Why?" Lucy asks.

"It's all because of you, idiot Lucy! I've been searching for you for a long time. When I heard that you joined a guild. I immediately send a request for this silly mission. One after another mages from other guilds accepted this request until now." She started tearing again.

"Sorry for that, Mida. I promise I will never do it again." Lucy puts her head on Mida's shoulder.

"Ehmm, it's okay, dear. I understand your problem." Mida hugs her again. "Now, can you stay for a week?" Mida's face brightens and her eyes start sparkling.

"I'm sorry but I came for a mission, and I really need money for my rent. I can't stay for too long as my rent's due are coming in 3 days. I need to go back and find a new mission. How about a day?" Lucy tells her.

"I know! Let me change my request. I request 2 days for you to guard me when I walk around this town with the same reward." Mida says excitedly.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Lucy touches her chin while thinking.

"I'm your client, remember? I can change the request as I want!" she says playfully.

Lucy sighs. "Alright, my lady" Lucy bows to her.

"Okay! Now let's go Lucy" Mida shouts excitedly.

"My, my Mida. You are a lady of a rich family. Behave like one, please" Lucy giggles looking at Mida's behavior that changes 360 degrees when she sees her.

"Ehee. It is just in front of you, Lucy. I don't have anything to hide from you because you're my precious someone, Lucy. I just can't pretend to be someone else. We're just like a family. If only my father and mother did not go out of town. They will definitely have forced you to stay at least for a week." Mida claims excitedly and happily.

Lucy smiled and tears started to form on her eyes. "Thank you Mida, I'm really happy to meet you again."

"Me too! Ohhh, I almost forgot. Here." Mida shows Lucy 2 silver keys.

"What is this for? I did not complete my mission yet."

"No, this is not a reward. This is my gift for you. you know that I've been trying to find you all these years right?" Mida says and Lucy nods. She continues, "Before I got the idea to send requests to guilds, I travelled around, until I found a man who gave me these keys. Actually, I asked him if he knew anyone who is a celestial mage, and I told him I was searching for you. That is why he handed these keys to me. He said that only a powerful celestial mage can make a contract with these spirits. He did not explain further and just left me with a big question mark. I've kept these keys for almost a year and you know I don't have any magic so… Please take it, Lucy."

"But I'm not a powerful mage, Mida." Lucy says.

"No! I insist. Don't you give me back or I'll throw it away. I'm sure you can use them, Lucy." Mida assures her.

"Alright." Lucy sighs and gives up. 'I really can't win against her' Lucy thinks.

Mida giggles and drags Lucy into the house and dresses Lucy as her doll. They talk with each other to make up for the time they were separated. Mida tells Lucy that they will start their exploration in the town tomorrow morning.

**At night.**

When Mida falls asleep, Lucy thinks by herself. 'I can't believe she went through all those hard times just to find me. Am I that special? I must live and cherish everyone who loves me. I bet tomorrow will be full of fun!' She wraps Mida with her blanket carefully and lays down besides her. "I hope Natsu and the others are having fun just like I do. I must buy some souvenir for them later." Lucy mumbles alone and falls asleep.

Done! Till next time!

A little bit about Mida, her personality is a little bit like Lucy; a little bit spoiled, kind and generous. She loves her friend and family more than anything. She act like a child in front of her family and friend but act differently which ladylike and serious in front of other people or her business partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thanks to all my readers! I really appreciate it! **

**To ****xBluieLovex****, ****Chistralish**** and ****AliceCullen3**** thanks for the review!**

**Alright! Here is the next chapter!**

The next morning, Lucy wakes up early and takes a shower, puts on her clothes and sits on the chair in Mida's room. Although the mansion has a lot of rooms, Mida wanted Lucy to sleep with her like their old days. The clock shows that it is already 8 AM in the morning. Lucy slides the curtains open.

"Rise and shine, Princess Mida!" Lucy yells cheerfully. Mida groans a little, rubs her eyes and blinks a few times to adjust the light illuminating the large room.

"Morning Lucy." Mida greets Lucy sleepily.

"Morning. Now go and get ready!" Lucy grabs Mida's hand to help her stand up.

"Okay, okay..." Mida complied.

"Now let's go shopping! Ahem! Guard me while we're patrolling this town, okay Lucy." Mida says, holding in her laughter.

Lucy giggles and says. "Yes my lady, let me guard you with my life."

The two best friends walk, shop, and chit-chat all day long.

Time skip.

Lucy manages to find souvenir for her team, a couple of t-shirts for Natsu and Gray (to tease them later) a fish plush toy for Happy, a cute pajama for Wendy and Charla, also a new book for Levi and finally a swan costume for Erza. Lucy feel really satisfied with everything she bought. As for herself, she buys some dresses, shirts, and some make up. (Everything she bought were paid by Mida )

"Ne, Mida, thanks a lot. You have done so much for me. I don't know how to repay your kindness," Lucy says.

"Don't be Lucy, this is nothing compared to what you and your mother have done for me," Mida smils.

Flashback.

"Lucy. Let's play hide and seek in the forest near the garden. I assure you it is safe." Mida tugged Lucy's shirt.

"But Mida, your parents will be really worried, furthermore, my mother said that we have to leave in 2 hours." Lucy explained worried that Mida will be mad at her.

"We can play a quick game of hide and seek. I promise you, it won't take long before I can catch you, Lucy!" Mida challenged.

"Alright. Now I will go there and hide, okay? I'm sure you won't find me easily!" Lucy said while running towards the forest.

"Ok! 1,2,3…10! Ready or not, here I come!' Mida started to run and search for her.

Mida's pov

Hmm. I wonder where she is. I ran through the forest silently so that she won't notice me. Then I see something shining deep inside the forest. Unconsciously, I moves towards that direction and forgot about finding Lucy. I saw 2 men fighting with each other. Then one of them collapses to the bare ground. I am afraid and tried to ran away from there but the man found me and prevent me from running.

"Look what I have here, a lost little lamb. I don't think I will let you escape dear. I am still thirsty of blood. I can't stop killing!' the man looks like he is being possesses. He swings his sword to slash me. I close my eyes and wait for the sword touch my skin but nothing. However, during the time, I hear someone call my name.

Yeah. It is Lucy. She calls me and stand in front of me taking the hit. The sword slashes her right shoulders until her left hand. It was a long cut and a lot of blood oozing out from her wound. What shocked me the most is when she turns her head to me and ask about my condition before losing her consciousness. The man laughs at us and tried to hit her again but stopped by crab man. A spirit named Cancer. That is when I realize that Lucy's mom comes to save us.

End of flashback

"Don't try to bring up that matter okay Mida. Thanks to you and your mother's doctor, there are no scars at all!" Lucy shows her shoulders and her wide grin rivaled Natsu's.

"You're so cute Lucy. I am confident that Mr. N has already fallen in love with you" Mida pinches Lucy's cheek while giggling. (She knows about Natsu because Lucy tell her about him when they are chit-chatting earlier.)

Lucy blushes as red as tomato and yelled "Mida!" She chases Mida playfully. Suddenly, Mida stops and says. "Lucy! I wanna see your new spirit! After all this time I keep them, the least thing I can do is greet them."

Lucy looks surprise by the sudden request but smile and nodded. She said "I'll try!"

"Let's go to the garden and you can call them there!" Mida says and Lucy nods.

Lucy's pov.

"Open the gate of fire and ice spirit: Magma and Aurora!" I shout. A bright light shines and a man and a woman in a suit appear. Magma has a red hair with red eyes, his height approximately the same as Gray and has handsome features while Aurora has long silver hair with a pair of blue eyes, the height is the same with Magma. She looks gorgeous, like a goddess. They smile and bow to me.

"You called, master?" Magma and Aurora ask. Mida and I are shocked by their gorgeous appearance and we let our jaws drop for a moment.

After a few seconds, we gain our composure and I answer, "Don't call me master, please just call me Lucy, nice to meet you."

The two of them smile. "Yes princess, we're honored to meet you too, and please let us call you that." Magma says. I sigh and nod. I asked them to introduce themselves.

"I am Magma, I can control any type of fire magic and no fire can harm me." He introduces himself.

"I'm Aurora, I can control water and ice. When we're together, we can use a unison raid and nullify dark magic or poison. She smiles and bows to me slightly.

"Oh, I see. I got a question, I heard from Mida that only a powerful mage can control the two of you. What does it really mean?"

"Let me answer" Aurora step forward and said. "Actually…."

**Done for this chapter! What does Aurora and Magma mean by a strong mage? Till next time!**

Ahem. I just want to explain a bit. I added the new keys to make Lucy are more powerful than she used to be. Because of something that will happen next, she has to be a bit powerful to make it more interesting. I don't want her to look weak for my fanfic :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there. this is the last chapter about Lucy and Mida, the next chapter will focus more on Natsu and the others.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these character, hiro mashima does! **

Previously.

"I heard from Mida that only a powerful mage can control the two of you. What does it really means?"

"Let me answer" Aurora step forward and said. "Actually…."

* * *

"Let me answer" Aurora step forward and said. "Actually yes, only a person with huge magical power can hold us. A celestial mage have a lot of magical power stored inside their body but only certain people can unleash the power and summon us."

"What does that mean?" Lucy looks confused.

"As you know, a celestial mage use their own magic to summon a spirit. However, the magic will be drained after one or two spirits are called especially golden keys. I believe you're special my princess. Not everyone can summon two golden keys at the same time without hurting their own body. The bond and trust between you and your spirit causing the magic inside you expand without you realize it. That is why you're one of the celestial mage who can unleash your power and summon us without hurting yourself. We've been waiting about 7 years but no one is strong enough to summon us.

"Seriously? I've never realize it before." Lucy looks surprise.

"Yeah, as you know, we're silver keys but our powers are no less than golden key. We're the only fire and ice keys in the world just like 12 zodiac keys. Having us will help increase the level of immunity against a variety of injury and poison. We're glad your wonderful friend here hand us to you, we're ready to be your slaves' princess. And lady Mida, thank you for your care and did not hand us to inappropriate mage." Aurora smiles and bows a little to Mida. Magma does the same thing.

Mida blushes and receive their gratefulness.

"You're not my slaves, you're my friend, family and companion. We fight together and I'm the one who honored to know each of you". Magma and Aurora looks at each other and smile. Then they proceed with their contract.

After everything settles down, Lucy and Mida go back to the mansion. Lucy feel so excited to go home and share her happiness and everything that happen to her during her mission with Natsu and the others. She still don't believe that those good things happen to her, meeting her long lost friend, gain new friends and companion. She smiled and sleeps with happiness.

Early in the morning Lucy wake up from her slumber and prepares herself to go back to magnolia. Although the journey only takes 2 to 3 hours to reach Magnolia, Lucy just can't wait to meet her family. She wake Mida up and they go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Lucy, you already packed huh? Can't wait to meet you beloved one?" Mida tease her.

Lucy immediately blushes and put her hand to cover her face. "Oh, please Mida, not again."

"Okay, I won't tease you again. Do you really love them?" Mida ask with gentle tone.

"Yes, I really do. They are my family and my life." Lucy answered and smiled.

"I'am really glad you find your happiness Lucy, after all hard time you went through, you deserve to be happy. If anyone there tries to hurt you, you must tell me okay! I will smash them and torture... ahem! Advise them nicely for hurting my friend.' Mida said with innocent smiles.

Lucy giggles hearing her statement. "No they won't, but if they do, I will tell you and you can smash and torture… ahem! Advise them nicely okay!' she stars to laugh.

"Ahaha… good one Lucy..good one!" Mida laugh loudly.

They keep teasing each other until they finish their breakfast. Mida send Lucy to the train station and they hug each other.

"Take care of yourself. Send my regards to your parent okay. Thanks for everything you have done for me. I can't repay your kindness." Lucy said.

"No problem Lucy, you're just like my family. Take care too. Now you have finished your job. Here, take your reward money. As I promise to you 100 000 jewel and another 100 000 jewel for your excellent job" Mida said with serious face like when she faced her client.

"Thank you my lady." Lucy plays along because she knew that expression. Mida wants Lucy to feel like she really has done her job and not fooling around.

Mida hug Lucy for the last time and make a promise to meet each other again someday. They parted their ways and Lucy head towards Magnolia with lots of good memory.

**At the same time, with Natsu.**

"Happy,, when we will reach Magnolia? Aughh.." Natsu started to puke again.

"Be patient Natsu, we will be there in 1 hour!" Happy answered happily.

"Yeah Natsu, and stop making noises, or I will leave you here when we reach there!" Erza send a sharp glare to Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu answered "what's wrong with her today? Glaring here and there nonstop. If only Lucy is here, I can borrow her lap pillow." Natsu mumble alone.

Erza sighed and choose to ignore Natsu's mumbling.

Erza pov.

Sorry Natsu, I'am really in a bad mood. I can feel something bad is going to happen. But what worried me more is that I can't sense any dark magic from that guy like the first time we're talking. As if it is just vanish to the thin air. Even if he is unconscious, normally the magic power won't disappear just like that. Or he can hide his power, or, oh my! This is frustrating! I have to consult with master. Calm down Erza, just 1 hour more.

Erza sighed and look outside the window. Worrying won't solve anything she sighed again before she closed her eyes enjoying the train's sound.

**At the guild.**

"Mira, I need to attend the meeting, I'll be back in 2 or 3 hour. If Erza and the other come back tell them to wait for me here and don't go anywhere okay!" master said to Mira seriously.

"Alright master" Mira answered with a wonderful smile.

Master Makarov walked out of the guild. After a few minutes, the door slammed open, revealing one and only ice mage of Fairy Tail who don't have any shirt on his body. "Where is Lucy?" Gray asks with a worried face plastered on his face. "Ara,ara.. Don't be too anxious Gray, Lucy just went for her solo mission, I think she will be back in afternoon or evening today" Mira answered with a sweet smile. Gray sigh relief and walk to the bar's counter ignoring other people saying about young love and protective brother.

"How is your mission?" Mira ask.

"Huh? It's just another boring mission. Umm, what job is Lucy taking? Is it dangerous?" ask Gray with worried face.

"No danger at all. It is just a mission to escort a lady to a town. Oh Gray. You're too worried, you're lucky that Juvia is not here. If not I bet this guild must be flooded by now." Mira said with a sly grin.

"Take it easy Mira, don't let it carried away. Let me explains first. You know that we're suppose to go for a mission, but unfortunately Lucy got a fever, Erza and that flame brain insist on taking care of Lucy until she feel better. But I know that Lucy rent's due is nearing and to help her I take a solo mission. When I arrive, I went to her apartment but she is not there. That is why I'm worried. After all I can't help but to think her as my sister you know." Gray explains worried that Mira will make her own conclusion.

"Ahaha. I got you gray. Yeah..yeah.. I understand. Don't freak out!" Mira pouted.

"Sorry Mira. By the way, where is the flame brain? I thought he wants to go for a mission when Lucy got better? How dare he leave Lucy alone!" Gray said with cold aura around him.

"Easy Gray. Natsu and Erza have to go a mission assign by master. He don't have a choice do he?" Mira explained.

"Oh I see. When will he get back?" Gray asks.

"Today I guess. Don't you want anything to eat Gray?"

"Yeah sure, the usual order okay Mira."

"Coming right up!"

Gray look at his surroundings. Everyone in the guild continue doing their business after done talking about Gray and Lucy. Cana challenging Evergreen to drink, Elfman scolding Jet and Droy about something manly and Gajeel started to think about her new love lyrics for petite blue haired girl. Gray smiled looking at them.

'Nothing better than this place huh? It will be perfect with that ash brain, Happy, Lucy and Erza. Am I starting to miss them?' Gray thought without notice his pants are missing leaving his underwear alone, waiting to be thrown away.

No one knows that something big will challenge their faith and inner mind. Can they fight or lose themselves? Ready or not, the disasters are nearing.

**Done! Till next time! Sorry for the lateness, i guess i'll update every monday and friday starting next week.. :D**

**oh and for my beloved readers, thanks a lot for the support by favourite and following this story. i reallly appreciate it.**

**for the reviewers :**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater : here it is! ^^**

**xBluieLovex : you think so? i'm glad :D  
**

**Chistralish : i think i won't be updating too fast after this :) yups.. i'll take your advise ^^  
**

**AliceCullen3 : glad you love it! :)  
**

**TmntEmi : right! :D  
**

**Vanilla West : of course i'll...thanks for the support! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! here is the next chapter! :D**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these character, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

A train arrives at the Magnolia train station revealing a pink haired mage who looks like a zombie being dragged by a beautiful red hair with a flying blue cat. When Natsu's feet touches the ground, he revives instantly from his half-dead situation.

"I'm alive!" Natsu shouts loudly, getting all the attention from other people there. Everyone there clapped their hands to congratulate him for getting out alive. They have gotten accustomed by his energetic behavior after he manages to step out of the train.

"Let's go to the guild first. We need to report to master." Erza says and starts walking to the guild.

"EHH? Why don't we visit Lucy first?" Natsu starts to whine.

"This is important Natsu, master has ordered us to report immediately and you know this is not a laughing matter. It involves dark guild and no matter how dumb you are, you know this is serious." Erza said clearly while trying to hold her temper.

"But we have sent the dark guild's master to the council right? So there is nothing to be worried about!" Natsu argue.

"Do I hear any complaints from you, Natsu?" Erza said with dangerous low tone.

"No! Now let's go Happy." Natsu ran quickly to save his poor life.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy flew and landed on Natsu's head while Erza followed behind.

Time skip.

BAM! The guild's door slam open by the pink haired dragon slayer. "We're back!" Natsu yells.

"Yo flame breath, welcome back!" Gray greets him a punch.

Natsu manages to avoid his punch and tries to kick Gray as a present. "Yeah, I'm back popsicle!"

"What do you call me, ash brain?!"

"I'm not ash brain, popsicle!" Gray and Natsu started to use their magic but get smacked down by Erza.

"You block my way guys! And Gray, where is your shirt?" she shoots them her famous glare. She walks to the guild's bar and greet the white haired woman.

"Hello Mira, Where is master?"

"Welcome back Erza. Oh, master have something to take care of and he need to go out for a moment, I guess he will be back shortly. He tells me that you and the team have to stay here until he got back."

"Hear that Natsu, don't go anywhere." Erza reminds him.

Natsu who is still shocked by the glare nodded. After a second, he recovers from the shock and starts looking right and left to find a certain blond mage. Before Natsu could ask, Mira already interrupt with a wide grin.

"Looking for Lucy?" Mira ask with a huge grin.

"A, ah... Yeah.. I'm kind of worried about her" Natsu scratch his cheek embarrassed by her question.

"She is on her mission and will be back today." Gray who finally finds his shirt interrupts.

"How did you know Gray? What mission? Is it dangerous? Why didn't you go with her?" Natsu grabbed Gray's shirt, ready to punch him.

"Easy there Natsu, she did not take a dangerous mission as I'm the one who give it to her. She really needs money for her rent. Don't blame Gray. He just as worried as you when know just now." Mira explain while planning to tease Lucy later.

Natsu released Gray. "Fine!"

Happy, who watch everything from far fly towards their direction and smile widely. Natsu can see Happy's intention and grab his mouth before he could say anything.

"Mmm,mmumm" Happy tries to talk.

"Ara, ara Natsu, let Happy go. Don't torture him." Mira interrupt

"No Mira, I'm just playing around with him, right Happy?"

"Mmm..mm…" Happy nodded. When Natsu release him, he flies towards Mira and whisper something with his sly smile. Mira's face brightens.

"You l…iii…ke… her…" the two of them rolled their tongue enjoying their teasing.

"Shut up!" Natsu says with his red face.

"Getting shy flame breath?" Gray tease.

"Enough! I don't have any mood to fight you ice princess. Just continue with our fight when Lucy comes back"

"Anytime flame breath! I'll make sure you lose this time."

"That won't happen" Natsu argues.

"Wanna bet?" Gray did not back up and starts to throw his shirt away.

"Gray, Natsu, I know you miss each other but I want some peace to eat my cake here can you please shut it now?" Erza says with a big smile on her face.

Gray and Natsu sweat dropped. "Aye!"

"Good then."

After all the commotion they have caused, team Natsu including Wendy and Charla sit at their usual table and eat together while waiting for their best friend to come back. Suddenly, each of them hears a loud screech before everything goes black. A few moments they found themselves in a space with no wall or doors. They look at each other confused by what exactly happen. Erza is the first one who recovers from the shock.

"This magical power, I know who it is! Show yourself!" Erza yelled.

"Sharp as ever Titania?" a man appeared in front of them. He slides his cloak revealing a short black haired man with yellow eyes on his right eyes while red on the left. "Man, all of you should look at the mirror, your face are hilarious!"

"You, how can you.." Erza stammered while the other looks confused but frightened by his sudden appearance.

"You really think I would have been beaten by that weak attack, Erza? I'm Hizuri Takuya the most powerful dark mage! No one can sense my magic or scent. Even that idiot dragon slayer can't sense it. You're all idiotic and weak. I followed you all the way back and not a second did you sense me! I'm really disappointed to you!"

"How dare you insult us!" Natsu shouted and charge at the man but the attack did not reach but ran through him. "How?" Natsu surprised.

"HAHA! Idiot! You're inside my mind prison. I've taken your soul and trap you inside my magic. You can't escape from me, ANTS!"

"So, you're the one who erase the memory of free mages huh?" Erza asked.

"Not true! I did not erase them. I take their soul just like I do it to all of you. Can't you see there are a lot of men other than you here? "

All the Fairy Tail's member looks at their surrounding and sees a lot of people lying on the floor unconscious.

"How can you do that? It requires a lot of magic." Levy asked.

"You consumed your guild's member magic right?" Mira interrupt with a dangerous tone.

"Clever! Mirajane the demon. And a bit correction there, they are my slaves. I just take what's mine! Haha" Takuya laugh hysterically.

"Imbecile," Natsu and Gray say.

"Say what you want ANTS! You will never escape. I've put my guild mark on each of your body and I can control you the way I want it!" He spat.

"What is your objective huh?" Erza ask him.

"Lots of question from the ANTS but let me tell you, actually I want to kill and destroy all of you but judging from your power, I don't think it worth it. I will use all of you to fight your master and if you fail, I'll handle him myself. Consider yourselves lucky as I did not kill you..yet. After you magic drained, that is when you will die." He explains with a smirk on his face.

"Gramps will know your dirty tactic!" Natsu yelled.

"So be it, it does not mean you will escape. Remember! I'm powerful enough to beat your master even without draining your magic. Today, I'm generous enough to give you lacrima to watch his sufferings. Be thankful, ANTS!"

All of them become silent at that statement. They did not know what to do but they believe in their master. They can't believe how weak they are to fall on his trap.

Suddenly, the guild's door opened showing a blond mage with a huge grin on her face. All of them yelled in their mind. 'Oh no! Lucy!'

ohoho.. what will happen to Lucy? Wait and see next!

**to my dear reviewers:**

**AliceCullen3: of course i will! thanks!**

**Chistralish: thanks! die? who knows? you have to keep reading! hehe :D**

**special thanks to my beta reader NANCY!. i've never mention it before but i really appreciate your help making this story better! thanks again :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello my dear readers! thanks for the wait.. here is the next chapter!**

**disclaimer: i don't own any of these character. Hiro Mashima does :D**

* * *

Previously.

All of them became silent at that statement. They did not know what to do but they believe in their master. They can't believe how weak they are to fall into his trap.

Suddenly, the guild's door opens showing a blond mage with a huge grin on her face. All of them yelled in their mind. 'Oh no! Lucy!'

**Takuya's pov**

I'm really satisfied with the look plastered on their faces. It is hilarious! All of them look scared and worried. The guild's doors open and I see a blond mage smiling happily. I turn to face my prisoner, their faces turn pale at her appearance and I immediately know this person is their precious so called _friend_. I just love their pale look and I've decided to torture that girl just to kill time.

Let me make this show interesting…

(I'll put (`) to show that they are a character that have been controlled by Takuya)

**Lucy's pov**

When I reach the guild, I find it quite weird because the guild is silent. No sound of people brawling and fighting. I bet they are being scolded by master. I open the guild's doors and give my best smile as I feel really happy right now. I walked inside the guild with souvenir I bought for the team and my best friend.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

Everyone stay silent. Usually everyone will greet me with a warm welcome, but… what is going on here?

"Ummm, hello minna. I'm back!" I say it again, waiting for their response.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Cana` welcomes me with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, what are you doing? You shouldn't come back after what you did. Don't you have any shame?!" Lisanna` yells.

"You are the worst!" Bisca` adds.

Everyone in the guild shoots me a glare filled with hatred, I'm too shocked to say anything. My body is trembling, my heart thumps fiercely and it hurts so much as if I've been stabbed by million knives. My grip on the bag I hold loosens and it falls down. I collect all my shattered courage, take one step forward and clear my throat.

"Wait everyone, what have I done to make all of you mad? If there are any mistakes, I apologize. But please, tell me what did I do wrong? Don't be like this."

"You weak bitch! Everything you do is a mistake! Coming back is your mistake! Being weak is your worst mistake!" Erza` spat.

"Yeah! True enough, we don't need any weak mage in this guild" Mira` says, supporting Erza's statement.

I put my palm over my mouth, covering my trembling lips. I cannot believe this. This is not my family. They don't treat their friend like this. They must have been manipulated by someone or anything. I'm sure this is against their will.

"Please everyone, don't say that, this is just a joke right? This is another prank by Natsu and the others right? We always fight but we never leave one another right? We share a pain together don't we? We've promised not to hurt each other right?" I said while holding my tears.

Gray come towards me and punches my stomach. I cough, shocked by the sudden punch. He holds my shirt up throws me against the wall.

"You better leave before all of us kick your ass!" he yells angrily.

My body was hurt by the sudden punch but compared to those words they give me, the physical pain is nothing. Although I'm really scared, I bite my lower lips to hold my tears. I can feel something is not right but I choose to stay.

"I don't want to leave. I'll never leave this family, even if I die here!" I yell, releasing my frustration on this whole situation.

**Natsu's pov.**

All of us watch in horror looking at Lucy's expression. I'm really mad at the whole situation. I don't know how to escape from this damn mind prison. When Cana`, Lisanna`, Bisca`, Erza`, and Gray` yelled and hurt Lucy, I shot them a glare. Although I know they did not do that but I can't help but be mad.

"No, I'm not saying that, you're not a bitch Lucy, you're not. That is not me Lucy!" Cana yells and sits on the ground, sobbing.

"You did not make any mistake Lucy, nothing. You always care of other's people feeling. You're my family, I would never say that to you" Lissana cried loudly.

"That is not me Lucy" Bisca cried while Alzack comforting her.

"You're not weak Lucy, you're strong. You always save us in a critical moment. Don't believe in those words Lucy! I didn't say that!" Erza said controlling her anger.

"NO! We always welcome you Lucy and you're not weak!" Mira yelled while crying.

"Run Lucy, run!" Gray suddenly yells.

For the first time of my life, I agree with him. I know she will hurt worse than this if she did not run away. All of us yell as if she can hear us. Our yell are cut when she said she don't want to go away. All the girls in the guild have started to cry while the men lowered their head holding their anger. Lucy's speech moves all of us but we can't do anything to stop ourselves. We can't think of anything but praying for Lucy's safety.

**Normal pov.**

"I don't want to leave. I'll never leave this family, even if I die here!" Lucy yelled releasing her frustration on this whole situation.

'This girl is interesting. Rather die than leaving huh? I'll fulfill your wish my dear' Takuya smile evilly.

Takuya make all the guild's member use their magic and attack her. To his surprise, she did not dodge their attack.

"Wow, such a brave bitch I got here. Somehow, she looks really familiar. I think I have seen her somewhere." Takuya says, impressed.

**Lucy's pov.**

All of them started to use their magic and attack me. I receive their attacks, although it hurts me so much. I cough and blood spills out of my mouth and my head feels light but I don't want to give in. When all of them stop attacking me, I walked towards Levy's direction and put my hand on her cheek. I smiled at her and try to hug her. She pushes me and slaps my face hardly. I put my hand on my cheek holding the pain but still smiling. She said, "Get off me! You stink! You make my shirt dirty!" she takes a book and throws it to me.

I caught that book and see it is a book written by me. If she mad at me, why did she hold my book. She would have thrown it away. I knew it, something is not right! Just in time I realize the fact that they might be controlled, Wakaba started to attack me; I dodge and summon Aries to make a wool wall to block their attack. I look around and see a different guild mark on the skin. All I can conclude is they have been controlled!

"I don't know who you are, but show yourself! I know my friends have been controlled!" I yelled to no one.

Suddenly, all of them fell on the floor and a man reveal himself in front of me.

"Brilliant little bitch! I think you're the smartest of them all huh? A celestial mage! Interesting! I've see one before I become a powerful mage! Thank you for the chance to get my revenge on a spirit holder my dear bitch!"

"Who are you? Where are my friends?!" I asked fiercely.

"Oh, how rude am I. I'm Hizuri Takuya, the most powerful dark mage in this whole world. Don't be too tense my dear, you will join your friends sooner or later. Just to let you know. You're dumb for not running out of here while you still have a chance. But now, it is just too late!"

* * *

**ohoho.. i'm done with this chapter... the next chapter will come up next..**

**thanks everyone! for the follower and favourite!**

**to my reviewers, thanks a lot :D**

**abrodden03: yes sir! i'm on your command!**

**oh my.. please.. don't suffer! here is the chapter.. please survive kay! hehe.. **

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: thanks for the wait.. here is it :D**

**AliceCullen3: thanks dear :D**

**Chistralish: i am having fun..thanksss wee~~ **

**axelialea: ohoho.. thanks for the love:) here is the next chapter :D**

**keep reviewing! it mean a lot to me :D**

**till next time~~**


	11. Chapter 11

thanks for the wait my dear readers! here is the next chapter :)

disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! X)

Previously.

"Brilliant little bitch! I think you're the smartest of them all huh? A celestial mage! Interesting! I've see one before I become a powerful mage! Thank you for the chance to get my revenge on a spirit my dear."

"Who are you? Where are my friends?!" I asked fiercely.

"Oh, how rude am I. I'm Hizuri Takuya, the most powerful dark mage in this whole world. Don't be too tense my dear, you will join your friends later. You're dumb for not running out of here while you still have a chance. But now, it is just too late!"

…

Lucy's pov.

What do I find him really familiar? His eyes, his voice and magic and why do I have a feeling that I have meet him somewhere?

"I don't care a thing about you but you mess with my friends and I will never forgive you!"

"Am I asking forgiveness from you? NEVER! Fight me missy! Show me what you got there! I'm really honored to fight the first person who realize my presence, I guess my magic don't really work on a celestial mage huh?" He is mocking me.

I'm really pissed by his words. I can't forgive him and I'll make him regret his words!

"Open the gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" I yelled.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? –ebi."

"No hairstyle! Please, attack that ugly man there." I ask him.

When Cancer appears, I can see a shocked expression on Takuya's face. I find it weird but focus on attacking him with my whip. Somehow, he manages to dodge our attack. His face darkens and I can see his evil smile.

Normal pov.

"A spirit named Cancer, blond hair, brave and idiot brat. Now everything make sense! You're lucky your mother comes at the right time or you would have died that day." Takuya says, amused.

"Wha-what are you talking about? What day?" Lucy stammered by the sudden claim.

"You forgot huh? Let me make you remember! Dark sword!" A black sword appears in his hand. The sword emits a dark aura and it looks poisonous. Takuya charge towards Lucy but Cancer blocks him which causes the spirit to go back to the spirit world.

"Oh my, such a weak spirit you have there, trying to save their weak master huh? Such a dumb spirit! Maybe your mother doesn't teach you how to use them properly" Takuya mocking Lucy who did not move an inch from her position.

"I remember that sword! You- You are th-That man? Lucy's eyes widen when she realizes that he is a man who tried to hurt Mida when they played hide and seek in the forest.

"Haha. Finally, your brain starts working? Such a small world we have here, who would know that such a rich lady like you would stay in a filthy guild like this. Now, nobody will save you, not your mother or anyone! You will die on my hand, brat!" Takuya says with a disgusting face.

Lucy lowered her head a little and let her bangs cover her head for a moment before saying, "You! You can call me weak, you can insult me, but you're not allowed to talk like that to my friend and family, I'll make you pay!" Lucy lifts her head up and summons Loke and Capricorn.

"Getting angry huh bratty princess? Want me to pay? Force me!" Takuya raise his eye brows and ready to fight. He put his sword away and yells "Dark Shadow!" Darkness engulfs the surrounding.

Inside the mind prison.

Everyone watching everything happen in front of their eyes, Lucy fighting alone with that man. When they see Takuya hold the dark sword, Levy has the worst look compared with the others.

"What's wrong shrimp?" Gajeel ask her with worries.

"Th-that sword, I have seen them in a book. His magic, everything is a dark magic, his sword is poisonous and could kill instantly. Everything about his magic is dangerous, the injury caused by it did not only hurt but it burned the skin. The skills are various, he can summon a sword, roar like a dragon slayer and others that even the book cannot explain. To master that powerful and dangerous magic, he needed to kill a lot of people and steal their magic. It takes more than 15 years to master that! He is really strong! Lu-chan is in danger, he could kill her." Levy started to cry.

No word can come out from Gajeel's mouth. He is too worried about Lucy. True enough he always tease her with calling her bunny girl and force her to dance on the stage but deep inside, he knows she is like a little sister to him.

"Luu…shhyyy" Happy starts to cry.

"Don't cry He-cat, she's gonna be fine" Charla says with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lucy is strong!" Natsu finally speaks. "We have to believe her, she can defeat that bastard."

"Yeah! I agree with you flame brain. She is not weak; she is strong especially when people mess with her precious family. She will not let him win. I just know it. We have to believe in her!" Gray's supporting Natsu's statement.

"Me too!" Erza and Wendy say. Everyone immediately smile and stand up to give her their support.

'Please be safe Lucy' Natsu thought facing the lacrima.

Lucy's pov

Everything black, I can't see anything but I don't feel scared, I have Capricon and Loki by my side fighting. We're protecting each other's back. Then I remember the moves Loke have when we fight Bixlow.

"Loki, use the Lion Brilliance and ready to attack, Capricon when you caught a glimpse of him, please, attack him. I'll back up the two of you." I say to them.

"Yes Lucy/Lucy-sama" the two spirits answer.

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke yells and a bright light shines through the guild while the darkness started to vanish. Capricon found Takuya who look surprise by the light and attack as hard as he could causing him flying. I catch him with my whip and smash him on the ground. I tighten the whip's grip on him.

"Release my friends!" I yell.

"Who would believe that a girl like you can hurt me? Fine, I'll release your friends." He started to moves and stand up facing me. When he moves her finger, I can sense his magic power double from before.

"As if!" He yelled. Before I could do anything, my whip is burnt. Loke and Capricon stand in front of me and charge towards him. He points his finger towards us, I did not see anything but I can feel something slashing my hand. I am too surprise to notice my hand is bleeding while Capricon and Loke disappeared.

"Wha-what did you do to them?" I ask him.

"Just sending them to where they belong to. Too bad, I missed my aim. I want to aim at your heart but maybe it is just not too accurate." he smiles sadistically.

I can feel my magic is depleting but I can't give up yet. I know this summoning them might be dangerous but I have no choice. I have to defeat this man.

"Open the keys of ice and fire, Aurora and Magma." I called them. A second later, Aurora and Magma show themselves in front of me. I cannot say anything because I'm too tired and I can't focus my eyes. Aurora comes and makes me sit while trying to heal me while Magma looks at me with concern written on his face.

"Yo-You can heal?" I ask with my sore throat.

"Not really, I can heal a light injury but I can help gaining a little bit magic power for you my princess. And princess, you don't have to say anything, we can talk to you through your mind and that man can't disturb our conversation." Aurora smiles at me.

I nodded and close my eyes for a moment to gain my strength back. I did not have any worry because I know Magma is ready to take any sudden attack.

Takuya's pov.

When I want to give her my final blow, I see a bright light and there are two spirit beside that woman. Just how much power she have? I guess she is worth warming up. A woman with a blue and white suit appear and heal her while a man with black and red suit step in front guarding them. He wear a fierce look on his face and glare at me. I smile, amused by the scene. I will wait for the bratty princess to heal up before we finish this warm up battle.

"Wha-what an angry look you have there. Chill down, your master did not die yet. Be thankful." I smirk deliberately to make him angry.

"You'll regret hurting our princess!" Magma yelled loudly causing his voice echoed inside the guild.

"You've a potential to make me warm up but not enough to shed a sweat" I says to him. I can sense his and that woman powers are not at the average level. How could that girl find this powerful key? I know her magic is rare, but having them are like a bonus. She is really worth fighting. But no matter what it is, I will always win!

Normal pov.

Just then, Lucy gains her magic and her wounds are treated. Although she still did not recover completely, she still stands up. Magma and Aurora stand beside her, ready to fight.

'Magma, you know anything about a mind prison?' Lucy asks in her mind.

'Magic that could seal a person's soul and take them over?'

'Yes, can we do anything to save them?'

'We can but there are three choices to save them. The first one, the seal will break if the one who have been controlled kill their own friend with their hand. Second, the controller breaks the seal willingly and lastly, the controller must be defeated and unconscious.' Aurora interrupts.

'For now, let's choose the third one. Let's fight him'

'Not a problem princess.' They answered and ready to attack.

* * *

done! thanks everyone!

to my reviewers thanks a lot :D

leoslady4ever : i'm glad too..hehe :D

AliceCullen3: thanks :D this is 3 4 you

Guest: thanks! i will continue until the end :D keep supporting me!

AllieCat645: NOOOO! :(

unyu: ermm... welcome :)

please drop your review! keep reading! thanks a lot (bows)


	12. Chapter 12

**hello everyone! here is the next chapter :D**

**disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

Previously.

'Yes, can we do anything to save them?'

'We can, but they have to see someone they know die in front of them. It is kind of a sacrifice or we have to defeat the man who controls them or have the one who controls them release the seal' Aurora interrupts.

'I know what to do. Let's fight him'

'Not a problem princess.' Aurora and Magma answer.

* * *

In the mind prison.

Everyone watches in horror seeing her spirits defeated one by one. They hate to see Lucy in that kind of state. With her tattered clothes, she keeps fighting with all her might. Natsu grips his fist tighter, holding in his anger. He can't stand the fact that he can't do anything to help her. Her magic is dropping and her face is pale. When Capricon and Loke are sent to the spirit world, they know that she will not make it. Natsu, Gray and Erza lose their patience and starts attacking anything to break out of the prison where there is no door or wall.

The light shining on the lacrima catching their attention, they see a man and woman appear in front of her. They were shocked and confused but relieved when one of them starts healing Lucy.

"Wh-what is that? A new spirit? Wow, they are gorgeous and handsome!" Max says, impressed by the appearance of the spirit.

"She got new friend! And I can feel they are strong! Lucy can win this!" other guild members start cheering.

"Levy? Can't we do anything? Even Lucy is strong, I can't bear to see her fighting alone," Natsu asks Levy as politely as he can.

"Yes, Levy? Did the book say anything about this mind prison?" Erza walk towards her and hold her hand gently not to give her pressure.

"I-I afraid I don't know Erza, only people who have defeat this person know how but according to the book, no one have." Levy bites her lower lips, holding in her tears.

With Lucy and Takuya.

"Release my friends!" Lucy demands.

"No way, they are my source of power and I have my own plans after defeating you! Now fight me and show me what you've got!"

"If fighting is the only way to save them, I'll do it" Lucy yells.

"Good! Let me do the honor! Dark Magic Roar!" Takuya attacks first.

"Aurora, Magma!" Lucy calls.

"Ice Sphere!" "Fire Sphere" ice and fire spheres appear, protecting them. The ice did not melt but strengthen the sphere. That is why they say that their powers double when they are together. When the attack stops, Magma charges forward, and activate the Inferno Fire Blast! Fire forms around his hand and he lunges forward with an attack and hits Takuya's face. He did not manage to dodge on time and Magma's attack send him backward causing him cough with a blood. To Lucy's surprise, his blood colour is black.

"You INSECT! How dare you hurt my face! My beautiful face!"

"Previously you said that we're not worth for you to break a sweat, but now you even cough up your own blood." Magma mocks.

"You will regret this! Cape Of Destruction!" Takuya activates his powerful magic and sends it towards Lucy.

"Aurora, Magma please, let's do a unison raid together!" Lucy commands.

"YES PRINCESS!" They hold each other's hand and attack together. "Light Catastrophe!" Their attacks clash, causing a large blow in the guild and destroying everything nearby.

Takuya's pov

Our attacks clash and we're sent backward. How can she do that? A unison raid with three people? It doesn't make sense! My poison doesn't seem to work against them! Aurora and Magma, they balance each other's magic and nullify my poison! Damn! I'm not weak! I know what to do.

Normal pov.

Takuya and Lucy look exhausted but Lucy took more damage than Takuya because of her previous injury. Magma and Aurora stand up and help Lucy stand.

"Looks like we're gonna win this." Lucy says.

"Not so fast missy!" Takuya says and stands up. He makes Natsu, Gray and Erza's body walk infront of him. He knows that she won't hurt her friend and make them fight her.

"Don't involve them! This is our fight! NOT FAIR!" Lucy yells.

"Haha... sorry, I don't know the meaning of fairness so I don't think this is wrong. My slaves, attack her!" Natsu, Gray and Erza charge forward to attack Lucy but stopped by Aurora.

"Ice Arrows!" Aurora shot them and pinned them on the wall causing them stuck and cannot move.

"Looks like you still won't fight them huh? So much of love and friendship? I'll destroy it."

Lucy clutches her hand and lowers her head.

'Aurora and Magma, thanks for your help but I'll take the first choice to save my friend.' Lucy says in her mind.

'No princess!' Aurora forbids.

At the same time Takuya makes Natsu and the others attack Lucy again.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Hammer!"

"Dance my swords!"

"Ice shield!" Aurora yelled and protects Lucy while Magma stops Natsu fire and melts some of Erza's swords.

"Looks like they can't defeat you and all you can do are defending yourself? It is boring! Fine, just fight that man! And if you win I'll release your entire friend. I promise!" Takuya says while pointing at Natsu.

"No princess! Don't believe him" Magma says.

"Please, don't" Aurora agrees.

"Aurora, Magma, don't interfere. This is my fight!" Lucy says with a serious tone.

"Let me make this game more interesting. Fight him with these swords." He summoned "Dark Swords!" 2 swords appeared in his hands and he gives them to Natsu and Lucy.

"A stab on the chest will determine the winner. Well with just a slash one of you will hurt really bad. But whatever the result, I'll keep my promise." Takuya adds.

'Do me a favor, the two of you can help nullify the poison, am I right?' asks Lucy in her mind.

'Yes' they answer.

'I'll send you to the spirit world for a moment. After the fight finishes and if I hurt Natsu, please heal him first. Whatever the situation, help him first! Can you promise me?'

'But princess..' Magma interrupt.

'Please, this might be my last request.'

They sighed and complied. 'We promise.'

'Thank you, Aurora and Magma' Lucy smiles and yells, "Forced Closure!"

The two spirits closed their eyes and disappear to the spirit world.

Lucy walks towards Natsu and look at his expressionless face. 'He sure knows how to use his victims' Lucy thought.

"Let the game begin!" Takuya yells while laughing his heart out. He loves what he sees today.

Takuya's POV

I make that idiot attack her with my sword but she dodges it. Usually she would receive the attack gladly but this time she tries to fight. I guess her so call love is not too strong huh? Whatever it is, I just love it. She kicks that idiot stomach and the sword fall on the ground. She takes the sword and smiles. This is the most awaited scene today!

Normal pov.

Lucy and Natsu' fight each other. The sound of the swords clashing can be heard clearly in the guild hall. Natsu` tries to hurt Lucy by attacking her injured arm. Lucy manages to dodge and her sword hurts Natsu's face. She manages to kick Natsu's stomach and the sword fall on the ground.

Lucy takes Takuya's sword and points at Natsu's expressionless face.

"I'm sorry Natsu, this is the only way I can do to save all of you. Everything you've done for me is the best thing of my life. Meeting you and Happy is the best part which leads to every happiness until today and forever. Even though I am mad at you when you destroy everything when were on a mission or always breaking into my house, deep inside I'm glad because I know that someone cares for me. We always fight and tease each other but we know we care for each other. I believe in you Natsu. I believe in all of you. All of you give me strength, happiness, determination and most important thing, love. I love you Natsu, I love each and one of you. Take care! And I'm really sorry." Lucy smiles sadly.

Then,

Drip...drip...drop…

Blood...a lot of blood…

Oozing out from the body…

The cloth and everything nearby soaking wet...

* * *

i'm finish with this chapter! thanks a lot 4 the support :)

AliceCullen3 : thanks 3

moocow4me: thanks 4 the offer but i already got one. maybe my next story perhaps :) here it is ;)

leoslady4ever: i'll make sure of it :D hehe

SeeYouInLaLaLand: thanks a lot. it all thanks to my beta reader who help me with my grammar and ect. oh no! i'm not that good. i'm still a begginer and amateur. but still thanks for the praise n support.

keep reading and drop some review. have a nice day~~


	13. Chapter 13

hei there! i'm glad you still waiting for the next chapter! thanks!

disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Previously.

Drip...drip...drop…

Blood...a lot of blood…

Oozing out from the body…

The cloth and everything nearby is now soaking wet...

* * *

In the mind prison.

"He is using my body to hurt Lucy! I can't forgive him!" Erza yells.

"He is gonna pay!" Gray and Natsu yell together and didn't care to argue about who said it first.

"Wow, Lucy's spirits are strong," Gajeel says, impressed.

"But if Lucy won't attack, she will not win against him! I don't think she could hold on any longer," Max says.

"I hope master will come back soon! I'm sure he knows how to release us." Mira says, putting her hand on her chest.

_When Takuya says.._

"All you can do is defending yourself? It makes me bored! Fine, just fight that man! And if you win I'll release your friends. I promise," Takuya says while pointing at Natsu.

"NO LUCY! Don't believe him!" Levy yells.

"Please Lucy, don't let him use you. He won't fulfill his promise!" Natsu's eyes widen when he sees Takuya hand him the poisonous sword. He knows that sword is dangerous and he has to use it to fight Lucy.

As they start fighting, Natsu could not watch the lacrima but Mira forces him to. She wants him to face Lucy and see her willpower although it hurts him and all of them.

When the sword in Natsu's hand drops, Lucy takes it and points at Natsu's expressionless face. They hear what Lucy says to Natsu when she faces him with a smile while tears stream down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Natsu, this is the only way I can do to save all of you. Everything you've done for me is the best thing of my life. Meeting you and Happy is the best part which leads to every happiness until today and forever. Even though I am mad at you when you destroy everything when were on a mission or always breaking into my house, deep inside I'm glad because I know that someone cares for me. We always fight and tease each other but we know we care for each other. I believe in you Natsu. I believe in all of you. All of you give me strength, happiness, determination and most important thing, love. I love you Natsu, I love each and one of you. Take care! And I'm really sorry."

Everyone's faces pale and cannot predict what will happen next.

That is when they see a light illuminating the prison. Before they realize it, they are already in their own bodies. They stand still and unmoving. They still could not register anything that happened and whose body it is lying with lots of blood in front of them. But the one and only thing they know to do is get REVENGE.

Natsu is the first one who recovers from the shock. With poison trying to spread in his body, only one word could come out from his mouth. "LUCY!"

Takuya's Pov.

I heard all her nonsense and I'm anticipating the scene where that bratty princess would kill her friend to save the others. It would be epic! However I can't believe my eyes, she stabbed her own body and collapsed. Before I could register anything, my eyes hurt from the sudden light that shows up out of nowhere. I can feel it... my body…my magic... it is reducing... My body feels weak and my head hurts.

All I can see, all the ANTS that I controlled are released. How... How...? This is because of the bitch! She knows the trick! Damn! I'm too careless!

Normal Pov.

Happy, Carla, Wendy, Levy and Cana run towards Lucy and start healing her while Juvia, Lisanna, and Mira run towards Natsu and see his condition. The other guild members are preparing themselves for battle while Fried make runes around the guild so that Takuya cannot run away.

With Lucy.

"Lucy-san, can you hear me?"

"Mmm...Wen-Wendy... is everyone okay? How is Natsu?" Lucy asks weakly.

"Yes... yes, everyone okay. No need to worry." Wendy answers with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Good then." Lucy smiles and starts losing her consciousness.

"Wendy, how is Lucy's condition?" Levy asks.

"Not good. She is barely breathing and she's losing conciousness. She's in danger. The poison makes her condition worst. Someone get Porlyusica here, my magic did not work on the poison! Now!" Wendy says, panicked.

"Jet, go and get Porlyusica here." Mira commands him.

"Yes."

"Wendy, take a look at Natsu." Juvia and Lisanna bring Natsu nearer to Wendy so that she can look at his condition.

"The poison has started to spread. But, it takes time. I hope he can survive until Porlyusica arrives. Please keep looking for the changes in on his face color. I have treated Lucy-san first." Wendy starts working heal Lucy's wounds again.

Carla who usually will remind Wendy to not work too hard could not bring herself to say anything. Of course she is worried about Wendy if she overworks, but looking at Lucy's condition she knows that no one would stop helping even though they could die saving her.

At the same time, Aurora and Magma appear. They walk towards Natsu and start nullifying the poison in Natsu's body.

Natsu who is still awake stares at Lucy's pure face. He could not utter single word because of the poison and the pain is unbearable. He knows Lucy must go through something much worse than what he could imagine. When Aurora and Magma start to heal him, he manages to shake his head and point at Lucy. He could hear Wendy ask them to heal Lucy first because she could die any second.

"Aurora and Magma-san, please help Lucy first," Wendy says.

"We're sorry. But princess ordered us to save her friends first. Whatever the situation, she wants her friend to be treated first. Please slow down the spread of the poison in our princess's body. Hopefully she can hold on until we're done with him." Magma says with a sad face.

They could not hold their sadness and anger when they hear the spirits answers. They know the spirits must be really sad and hurt so much. While waiting for Aurora and Magma to nullify the poison, Wendy tries her best to slow down the poison on Lucy's body and stops the blood but her heartbeats are getting weaker every second. She knows that if the poison is not nullified, she could not stop the blood that comes out of her wounds. However she could not give up until Lucy's spirit's finished with Natsu or Porlyusica arrives.

"Please Lucy-san, please, hold on. Just a moment. " Wendy cries.

Happy, who watches his two best friends fighting for their lives, cries really hard while Carla holds his paws, giving him strength to face them.

Aurora and Magma kneel down and focus on nullifying the poison in Natsu's body. Natsu screams from the pain but still did not move his head from facing Lucy. He clutches his hand tightly to endure it. After a few minutes, the pain is gone and he could feel his magic coming back to his body.

After they finish with Natsu, the two spirit rush to Lucy's side and start healing her. Before they could do anything, they look at each other and their faces turns solemn. Wendy who was still treating her, stops using her magic and lowers her head.

Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Cana look at the changes of their faces with a confused and worried look. Natsu, who starts to stand up, could feel that something is not right.

"Why did you stop?!" Natsu asks

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san, minna… I can't save her…" Wendy says.

"We're… too late…" Aurora says with tears forming on her blue eyes.

"Damn!" Magma cursed.

All of them widen their eyes at the sudden announcement. They are too shock to register the word. Their friend, their wonderful friend has died..

Lucy Heartfilia has died!

With Takuya.

"You will pay for what you've done to Lucy!" Gray spat.

Takuya, who could barely stand up, shows his arrogant face and tries to posses them again so that he could suck their power. Unfortunately, Fried has made a rune that forbids any dark magic to enter their body.

"The same trick won't be effective the second time!" Fried says calmly.

"No one hurts Lucy!" Erza says with deathly aura around her.

"She is already hurt! And don't worry, she will die eventually." Takuya says with sadist look.

"No, she won't! She is a strong mage and we believe in her. She can survive!" Gray interrupts.

"I'm sickened with all your words, belief, friendship, and love. It is too annoying. You wish to save her? Let me help lift a little of your burden by granting your wish to be with your friend there.

"Awaken! My dark knight!" Takuya yells. He cuts his hand and his black blood formed an army. About 200 dark knights were awoken by his summon and stands by his side.

"You will have to go through them before you can kill me!" Takuya says while panting hard. Releasing his ultimate magic caused almost all his magic to run out adding the fact that almost all of his prisoners (person who have been controlled) have died leaving just a few people's magic that are waiting to be sucked did not help him either. However, having black blood shows that he has mastered the dark magic and he will not be killed easily.

All of them start fighting and most of them are injured. However, their loves for their friend cause them to collect their remaining strength to fight. Suddenly, they heard Natsu screaming Lucy's name.

"NO! LUCY! NO!" Natsu yelling at the top of his lungs attracts all of their attention.

Everyone in the guild stops fighting. Even the dark knights because Takuya make them stop to hear all the commotion caused by Natsu.

"NO! LUCY! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU CAN'T DIE! FIGHT THAT DAMN POISON! MAKE YOU HEART BEAT LUCY! YOU CAN DO IT!" He shook her fragile body lightly.

"Please Lucy, please. I don't want to lose you." Natsu begs.

Everyone in the guild could not hold their tears. All of them cry even Gajeel and Panterlily let the tears fall from their eyes. They could only look at Lucy's lifeless body. Her face looks calm but her body gives the opposite answer. The dry and wet blood on her face and the floor, her bruised body shows the pain she went through. They could not believe their eyes.

They close their eyes and let their memories with Lucy rewind through their minds.

* * *

to my dear readers n reviewers thanks a lot! lots of love from me! (^^)

SeeYouInLaLaLand: oww.. yes she did.. :(

leoslady4ever: its true, i feel the same :(

moocow4me: yes..yes.. here it is! :D

Guest: yes, this is it :D

AliceCullen3: thanks dear :D

xBluieLovex: here is the next chapter.. xD

Guest 1/24/13: i'm updating here! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**to my dear readers.. here is the next chapter! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

Previously..

No one in the guild could not hold their tears. All of them cried, even Gajeel and Panterlily let the tears fall down his eyes. They could only look at Lucy's lifeless body. Her face look calm but her body gives the opposite answer. The dry and wet blood on her face and floor, her bruised body show the pain she went through. They could not believe their eyes.

They close their eyes and let their memories with Lucy rewind through their minds.

* * *

They still remember the time when Natsu brought her into Fairy tail. Her shocked and terrified face when she saw them fight. In just few days she got along with everyone without any awkward moments. The memory when she cried when they fought for her when Phantom Lord attacked, the smile she gave, not to mention the entire ruckus she caused when she went with Natsu for S class mission. She has been family since the day she steped into the guild. She barely cried and always smiled and sometimes yelled but whatever she did, she will always put her friends first. Today, she showed her love for them, she'd rather die than see her friends in pain.

Levy's pov.

No. This can't be happening. "Lu-chan, no way!" I yelled. I kneel on the floor, banging my hands on the ground. She was the best friend who shared the same interests with me. We always gossip and have fun together. She can't leave me! She can't leave us. This is just a joke right! Lu-chan, you promised me you would finish your story; a celestial spirit mage would never break her promise right?

Gajeel's pov

I see her bloody face. Blood doesn't suit you, bunny girl. You always tease me with shrimp and make me mad. But I was never really mad at you. I know we never talked properly but deep inside you're one of my special friends. I cannot stop remembering the time I tortured you, made you dance while I sang, teased you saying that Acnologia's roar was your stomach growling. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when Mira believed me when I said that. Just open your eyes or just keep breathing, keep staying alive. You're just kidding right? You cannot die!

Gray's pov

This cannot be happening. I see her body held tightly by Natsu. The bruise she had, one of them caused by me! Curse me! Never did the thought cross my mind to hurt you! I've always liked you more than you could imagine. The time we spent together. You always cared for me without you noticing that I've grown attached to you. Remember the time when you felt someone stalking you? I couldn't sit still but had to follow you to make sure you were fine. The time when we teased Natsu together and we switched bodies? I can't get it out from my mind. Lucy, I promise I will protect you, I will not let anyone hurt you again. So please, don't leave me.

Erza's pov

Lucy… Tears stream out like a waterfall from my eyes, I can't control my emotions. People always see me as Titania and are afraid of me. However, you see me as your sister. The same way I see you. You always take care of us, Team Natsu. When we destroy things on our missions, you're the one who apologizes on our behalf. You always support me when I'm down. You're always with me when I need someone to talk to. You never knew what I felt when you left a note saying you will go home? How worried Natsu, Gray, Happy and I were? You cannot leave us Lucy.

Happy pov.

I walk to Lucy side, I hold her hand tight. I remember the first time I met her. She treated me and Natsu to food even though we did not know each other. I always tell you that you are heavy, tease you, tell you that you won't get a boyfriend, and call you weird. I like you Lucy, we were always together, although we always invaded your house and you will yelled at us, you never threw us out before giving us food to eat. Lucy, you cannot leave me, not in this condition. Not in this situation. Who will I tease later? Who will give me fish? Where will we go to hang out? I cry hard and hug her bloody body. Don't leave me Lucy.

Natsu's pov

I let Happy held her hand. I can't stop my tears from falling. She.. she is my beloved one. I love her… I can't lose her.. not in this situation. This is my entire fault! Why you ask your spirit to save me first? Why? I yelled. I banged my fist on the ground hardly. She doesn't deserve this! All my memories when the first time I see her, the time we spend, the tears and laugh we share. She never stops smiling when she talks about Fairy Tail, her wide brown eyes, her wonderful smile, her courage and kindness. Everything about her makes my heart pounding hard. I never show it to her but I love her deeply. I love everything about her including her kick, her weirdness, stubborn and of course her yelling. Everything about her is perfect for me. You cannot leave me! Not now!

Takuya's pov.

OMG! This is the best scene I've ever watch. Everyone has lost their willing to fight me! They mourn for that bitch! Well, it is good because I'll make it easier to defeat them. All the blood spilled from her body is wonderful. It is the same blood I spilled before this. It such a best sight of the year!

Normal pov.

"Wake up Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu hold Lucy's hand tight.

"Just give up ANTS! No one could bring her back. Now, continue! Fight me! Let that bitch die in peace!" Takuya interrupt with sympathy tone.

Everyone shot him with a death glare. No one insult their friend and could get away easily. If he thought they lose their will to fight. He is totally wrong. Their urges to revenge for Lucy are bigger that he could imagine. Their magic power doubled by the force of pay back for their nakama.

They let their frustration out and fight with all their might. Takuya face change from arrogant to shock when he feels such a powerful force coming from them.

Natsu who held Lucy in his arm pull her closer to him and whisper something to her.

"_I believe in you Lucy, you have to wake up. Make your heart beat even for a second and I promise we will not let it stop ever again. Not when we could not do anything to help. Please Lucy, wake up for me, for everyone. Your sacrifices only cause pain to us. Wake up! There are a lot of thing that I need to tell you but I want you to wake up first. I'm begging you."_

He put her gently on the ground. He yells on top of his lung.

"I will kill you BASTARD!" He launches forward and knocks the entire knight blocking his way followed by Erza and Gray.

"I'll make you pay for hurting MY Lucy!" Natsu screams and punch his face.

Takuya smiles and hold his hand before the punch could hit him. "Hurt? Correction! She died!" Takuya says and laugh evilly.

Erza send her sword flying towards Takuya and it hit his shoulders causing him winch and loosen his grip on Natsu's hand. Natsu who could not controlled his anger kick him hard and send him crashing the wall. Gray who stands by behind Erza hit him with Ice Lance. He coughs hardly causing his black blood spilled from his mouth. He falls on the ground mourning in pain.

Natsu uses his fire to attack him again followed by Erza with her sword and Gray waiting for the right moment to attack. Before they could attack, Takuya stand up. His eyes changes to red and his black hair turns white.

"This is my final blow!" he yells.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yells.

...

When Natsu put Lucy on the ground, Magma talks with Aurora in their mind.

'Don't you find it weird?' Magma asks.

'What do you mean?'

'If our master dies, our contract will be cancelled and we will be the first one to know but..' Magma stops.

'But, our contract did not cancel yet! There is only one answer'

'Our princess is still alive.' They said simultaneously.

* * *

to be continued!

hei there! thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! i really appreciate it.. \(^.^)/ yay!~~

to:

leoslady4ever,Bellala99,AliceCullen3,SeeYouInLaLaLand,ILoveAnimeGuys,beibieRen,moocow4me,Guest,xBluieLovex and Fairy tail lover.

thanks! i really appreciate your review and all of you make me feel happy! wee~~

wait for the next chapter. one thing 4 sure, i won't let Lucy die! T-T

drop some review! bye...bye.. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! First of all i'm really sorry coz not updating last week. Please forgive me kay! T-T

alright then, here is the next chapter!

* * *

previously...

'If our master dies, our contract will be cancelled and we will be the first one to know but..' Magma stops.

'But, our contract did not cancel yet! There is only one answer'

'Our princess is still alive.' They said simultaneously.

…

**Lucy's pov**

I can feel my heart is still beating. The pain is unbearable! It hurt so much! But why did they say I've died? No I'm not died yet. I can feel the pain and the death is nearing but my heart is still beating. Anyone hear me! I did not die, not yet. What is going on? This must be that bastard doing. What should I do? I struggle to move even a little but failed. I can feel it. My heart beating are getting slower, my chest feel heavy and I can't breathe properly. Will I die now? At least my friend and Natsu are fine; I think I don't mind dying now.

As I already ready accept my death, I could hear all of my friends thought. I could not do anything to fight this. I think they feel the same when they are being captured.

Natsu's word snapped my mind.

"_I believe in you Lucy, you have to wake up. Make your heart beat even for a second and I promise we will not let it stop ever again. Not when we could not do anything to help. Please Lucy, wake up for me, for everyone. Your sacrifices only cause pain to us. Wake up! There are a lot of thing that I need to tell you but I want you to wake up first. I'm begging you." _

I can't die now! Just not now! I know, Magma and Aurora must know by now, our contract is not terminated yet. I could only hope they realize before it's too late but I must fight it! That is the least thing I could do.

**Normal pov.**

**Still with Lucy.**

When Magma and Aurora realize it, they kneel down and touch her chest to nullify the poison with all their power left. Wendy and the others look confused at their sudden act but did not say anything.

"Damn! Our magic did not enough!" Magma curse as their magic did not enough to nullify the poison that already spread all through the body. Moreover, they did not familiar staying too long on the Earthland.

"I don't know what you're doing but let me help" Wendy holds Magma and Aurora's shoulders and start giving them some magic to support them.

The two of them nodded and start working. After a few minutes the poison have been completely nullify and everyone could see her breathing.

Everyone nearby sigh in relief when they know she is still alive. Put aside her critical condition, the least thing is she still alive.

"Please help her. She is in a critical condition. She lost lots of blood and she need proper treatment fast! We're sorry; we could not do anything further than this." Aurora say before they started to disappeared to the spirit world.

"Don't worry." Wendy gives them assure smile before continue treating Lucy while Mira and Lissana helping taking her to the infirmary followed by Happy and Carla. At the same time, Jet come into the guild carrying Porlyusica who wears an annoying mask on her face.

"Here, quick!" Juvia shows the way.

Porlyusica did not say anything but start helping treating Lucy. Juvia and Cana guarding outside the infirmary while Mira and Lissana help taking care of her small injury. Only one thing they could hope. Hoping that Lucy can survive.

With Natsu and the battle team.

"Absolute Darkness!" Takuya yells releasing his full energy.

Natsu and the others can feel huge magical power forming around his body. The magic engulfing his body, the same way when Natsu igniting himself with fire.

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix blade"

"Ice make: Saucer"

"Armadura Fairy: Fairy Piercing Sword"

Their powers combined together, clashing with the power released by Takuya. Clouds of smoke fill the guild area. When the smoke clear, they can see Takuya, Gray, Natsu and Erza lying on the floor injured.

At the same time, master Makarov entering the guild with a fierce look plastered on his face. He look around and spot the intruders lying on the floor but still trying to stand up while his other child fighting with the dark knight. He is beyond pissed and he knows that the the magical power coming from the intruders.

**Takuya pov.**

Shit! How can our power level is the same. No way in hell! I have to do something! I can feel huge magical power coming from the old man. He must be the master, I have to change my plan! I'll use him!

**Normal pov**

"You hurt my children! I'll never forgive you!" Makarov stand in front of Takuya.

"Master, I'm sorry. This is a mistake! I have realized my mistake! Please forgive me! I'll stop the attack!" Takuya says while crying and make his knight disappeared.

"Believe me master, please" Takuya begging.

"No master, don't believe him!" Erza says and try to stand up.

"Yes master! He wants to fool you" Gray added.

Master Makarov turns his body to face his children causing his back wide open for Takuya to attack.

"He kills Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Master Makarov eyes widen hearing the news. He lowered his head holding his anger. Takuya who see the opportunity to steal his soul start to activate his magic. Before it could reach Makarov, his body is crushes with a giant hand.

"No one hurt my child and could get away easily! I can't let people like you get away from your sin! Repent! You will receive your punishment! Fairy Law!"

A bright light envelops the area and inflict heavy damage to Takuya and leaving him unconscious. Gray make an ice prison while Freed making runes to forbid him from running away before the council army come and get him.

When the fight over, the fighting team who still did not know that Lucy still alive gave out their legs and sits on the floor holding their sadness and regret.

With Lucy.

Cana and Juvia did not bother to tell everyone about Lucy condition and enter the infirmary when they know that Takuya was defeated.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Porlyusica still treating Lucy to make sure she is out of critical condition. To their relief, she is out of the critical condition and her heart beating is getting normal.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes open slowly revealing her brown and shiny eyes. However, her right eyes colour change to black and yellow. Wendy shocked by the changes but keep herself calm.

Lucy could see the tiredness in Wendy's eyes but she gave her sweet smile and hold Wendy's hand weakly.

"Luushyyy.." Happy wailed and hug her.

"Hei Happy! Are you okay?" Lucy patted his head.

Happy nodded and keep crying besides her while Carla could only smile in relieve seeing Lucy wake up. Lucy turns her face towards Wendy and thank her.

"Thank you Wendy."

"Not a problem, it all thanks to your spirit. For now, please rest a little Lucy-san you're still weak."

"Where are Natsu and the others? Are they fine? Did any of them hurt?" Lucy bombarded with a lot of question while trying to stand up.

"They are fine Lucy, now take a rest and I'll call them here." Mira interrupt. She gives her assure smile.

Lucy nodded and closes her eyes relaxing her injured body. Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Happy, Carla and even Porlyusica smile at her. They still can't believe that her friend almost die in front of them. Thank god her spirit realizes it sooner or she would have really died. The scene before is just like a bad dream.

"You better tell your friend this good news. I'll go home first. Judging from your people in the guild, they must rush into this small space and I can't stand it. Tonight I'll come back to check her condition. Take a rest Wendy, but please be caution of any changes on her." Porlyusica says to them.

"Yes, I'll tell them now!" Lissana cheered and runs out of the room to tell everyone.

"Wait Grandine, why did her eyes colour change?" Wendy asks with a worried tone.

"I don't have the answer yet but I think it must be the cause of the poison that stays too long in her body. But I'll try to research more to make sure it does not have any side effects that worsen her condition."

"Alright then. Please tell me if you know anything about it. I'm willing to help." Wendy says

…..

Lissana runs downstairs to tell them the good news.

"Minna! Lucy still alive! She is fine now!" Lissana shout getting the attention from everyone.

"What? Is it true? Where is she?" Erza asks

"In the infirmary!" Lissana shout excitedly.

Everyone run upstairs to see her leaving a pink haired dragon slayer on the floor with Freed and Gray guarding Takuya.

**Natsu pov.**

Lucy is still alive! But, she almost dies because of me! I don't deserve to see her. I lie on the floor, tired. Then Gray squatting down and looks at my face directly.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Gray ask

"Resting." I answer with a boring tone.

"Move your asses flame brain! I'm sure Lucy wants to see us first"

"Mind your own business!"

"Stop sulking like a baby. You want her to cry? Seeing her best friend sulking because of her effort saving him? It's not your fault Natsu, not anyone fault. You know she love her nakama more than anything."

"I know, but she almost died"

"Almost but did not. You have to be thankful. Don't be a chicken Flame brain!"

"What are you saying Ice princess!" I smack his head with my head and sit down.

"Oww.. that's hurt!" Gray shouted.

"My head hurts too you know!" I shouted back while rubbing my forehead.

"You! Wanna go?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ehem, I think the two of you should go see her now or Erza will be really upset" Freed interrupt.

"Oh yea. You're right! Let's go Flame brain!" Gray holds my hand to drag him upstairs.

"Wait! I remember she brought something with her earlier."

We look around and see a bag lying on the floor. I pick up the bag and run to see my beloved one.

"But Gray, I think you better wear your shirt first or Lucy will kick you when she see you naked! pervert!" I push him away and run upstairs.

"Crap! Where it is?" Gray starts looking around for his clothes and pants.

Freed who watch the free idiot movie in front of him could only shake his head looking at the two idiot best friend behavior.

"They sure are the weirdest and dumbest yet powerful mage of Fairy Tail" Freed sigh and wait for the army to arrive.

* * *

to be continued!

Thanks my dear readers, reviewers and followers! i really glad and happy! wee~~

to

Mimichan55: i planned to update every friday and monday, but... you know, something always caught up in the last minutes forbidding me from update the story according to my plan... sorry T_T

redalyn nemenzo: sorry, i'm late.. T_T

xBluieLovex: yeah! i hate him too! thanks! ^^

AliceCullen3: :)

SeeYouInLaLaLand: here is the next chapter!

leoslady4ever: yay!

Bellala99: yes! i'll make more!

p/s: anyone know where and when can i watch fairy tail movie? i'm dying to watch it.. T_T


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there! Thanks for waiting. This is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

**Outside the infirmary.**

Everyone rushing to enter the infirmary.

"Let me in first!" Max yells

"No, me first!" Warren argues.

"Only Man can enter first! And that means I'm the M…" Before Elfman could finish his word, he was smacked down by Erza.

"You block my way." Said Erza, ignoring their whining and walk into the infirmary followed by master and Gajeel.

"Not fair!" the other member yells silently worried that Erza could hear them.

"Gehee.." Gajeel sneered.

**Inside the infirmary.**

"How's Lucy? Is she going to be fine?" Erza asked Wendy.

"I'm not sure myself but for now she is fine." Wendy answered.

"What do you mean Wendy?"

"Ne Erza, can we discuss this later? For now, let me help you with your injury first okay." Mira interrupt.

Erza lift her eyebrow confused, but nodded. She knows that something was definitely wrong but choose not to ask further.

"Can anyone tell me what exactly happen while I'm away? Who is exactly that man?" Makarov asks everyone in the room.

"Let me tell you master." Erza explained.

After a long explanation and report regarding the mission, Makarov sigh in relief. At least Takuya have been captured and the reward money can be used for the repair and the most important thing is his children are safe.

"Why did bunny girl did not wake up yet?" Gajeel asked.

"I've cast a spell to let her sleep for a moment. She has gone through a lot of unimaginable pain and I really hope she will feel better when she wake up later." Wendy answered.

A few second later, they could hear a commotion outside the infirmary and they know who started it.

'Natsu' everyone in the infirmary yells in their mind.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu yells.

"Oi Natsu, wait for me!" Gray follows behind.

Hearing all the noises make by their friend, Mira ask Juvia and Cana to help her handling them.

"Ara..ara.. Calm down everyone, Lucy is still asleep. Now let me, Cana and Juvia help tending your injury okay. If you want to see Lucy, you have to take turn to do so. For now, all of you need to be treated downstairs. Understand?" Mira says with her sweetest voice that shivers them.

"Okay!"

"Mira, let me and Gray enter, I'm sure Lucy want us to be with her when she wake up. I promise I won't make any noises" Natsu put his index finger on his lips.

"Yeah Mira, I'll make sure he won't make any noises." Gray added.

"Go ahead; I didn't have to be worried as Erza will take good care of the two of you." Mira giggles.

**Time skip.**

Makarov and the others leave the infirmary leaving only team Natsu alone with Lucy.

"Wendy, I think you should have some sleep, I'll take care of her during your sleep." Erza says.

"No, it's okay. I'm not tired at all. I just worry about her."

"What do you mean?" Gray interrupt

"When she woke up earlier, one of her eyes colour has changed. I asked Porlyusica about it but she doesn't know. However, she will do some research and tell me tonight. I think it is better if we did not mention about it as I afraid she will be worried."

They nodded in agreement.

"Have you told master about it?" Erza asked

Before Wendy could answer, Lucy wakes up.

"Hhmm.." Lucy humming.

"Lucy!" all of them shouted in unison.

She blinks her eyes repeatedly to adjust with the light and smile when she sees her precious friend and teammate. She opened her eyes widely revealing her captivating brown eyes.

Erza and the other were taken aback by the changes on her eyes but hide it with a smile.

"How do you feel Lucy?" Erza asks with a gentle tone.

"A bit dizzy." Lucy holding her head and tries to sit.

"Careful Lucy-san, you're still weak and those wound will open if you move too much." Wendy reminds her.

"Yeah Lucy, you should hear what Wendy said. Don't push yourself too much." Erza added.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it." Lucy giggles.

"Yo Lucy. You really give us heart attack there you know." Gray put his hand on her head and patting her gently.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you guys." Lucy lowered her head slightly.

"Gray makes Lucy cry!" Happy shouted.

"GRAY!" Erza and Natsu grab his shirt.

"Eh..no! I don't mean it. L-Lucy helps!" Gray wailed.

Lucy giggles looking at their childish side, Gray running for his life while Erza and Natsu chasing him. Yes this is why she loves them so much. All the pain she bear, immediately gone when she sees them.

Then she suddenly yelled.

"OH NO!"

"What's wrong Lucy?" everyone asks in unison.

"My bag… I bring a bag when I came in earlier…."

"You're looking for this Lucy?" Natsu shows her bag with his goofy grin.

"Yes!" Lucy face brightens.

Lucy grabs the bag from Natsu and start taking out the souvenir she bought for them.

"Is there anything missing Lucy? Gray asks with worried tone.

"No, nothing went missing. Thanks Natsu. Actually, when I'm on my mission, I found a perfect souvenir for all of you as this is my first mission alone. For Erza, I bought this cute swan costume for you. I know you'll fit! As for Wendy and Charla, I bought this cute pajama for the two of you!" Lucy said happily.

"What about me Lucy? Did you buy any big fish?" Happy said with teary eyes.

"Sorry, no big fish for you Happy, but I got a fish plush toy for you! When you don't have any fish to chew at night, you can chew this toy" Lucy giggles.

"Natsu! Lucy is being mean to me!" Happy yells dramatically and flies towards Natsu.

"What do you mean? I'm being nice you know!"

When Lucy brings out the couple-T she bought for Natsu and Gray, her smile fade away. The shirt is burned a little and there is some cut here and there.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked with worried tone.

"Sorry Natsu, Gray. The shirts were ruined. I'll buy something else for the two of you later okay!" Lucy tries to hide her sadness.

"Idiot! Give me that!" Natsu and Gray grab the shirt from Lucy. They change to the couple-T Lucy bought for them.

"See, it fit perfectly!" Gray says

"True! See Lucy, no need to be sad you know." Natsu added.

"Thanks Lucy." They thanked her.

While they started chatting, Lucy laugh loudly while holding her wounded stomach, followed by Wendy, Happy, Charla and Erza.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Gray asked dumbfounded.

"Nice job picking the shirt Lucy!" Erza gives her high five.

"It really suits them perfectly!" Wendy chipped in.

Natsu and Gray look at the shirt they're wearing. Natsu wears a shirt with big half heart picture printed on it while Gray wears the other half heart picture printed on the shirt.

"What is this?! Lucy, you're trying to pair me with this idiot?" Gray yells.

"Who do you call idiot huh stripper?" Natsu grab Gray's shirt.

"Boys!" Erza interrupt.

"Fine!" Gray huffed.

"Hump!" Natsu puts his hand around his back head.

"I don't care if it is embarrassing. The most important thing is, this is a gift from Lucy!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy's face turns red while Erza and Wendy smile happily. Gray pouted with jealously while Charla shaking her head.

"They llll..ike each other" Happy rolled his tongue, putting his paws on her mouth.

"Shut up neko!" Lucy yells while Natsu scratch his back head.

"Ne Lucy-san, I think you should rest now. We will visit you tonight okay." Wendy helps her take the medicine while the others exited the room with smiles plastered on their faces.

**At night.**

Makarov, Wendy, Charla, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, and Levy sit at the same table discussing about Lucy condition.

"Have you found anything about Lucy condition Levy?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't find anything. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't think that way Levy-san, Juvia sure that love rival is going to fine."

"I hope too. For now, let's wait for Porlyusica for any news."

"By the way, where is Natsu, Gray, Happy and Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Natsu-san told me that he wanted to check on Lucy-san first." Wendy answered.

Levy and Mira looks at each other and smile widely. They know that Lucy and Natsu loves each other but afraid to admit it.

"I see, let me check on her too." Erza stand up.

"No!" Mira forbids her.

"Yeah Erza, let them be. We're talking about Natsu and Lucy you know, we should give them some space." Levy added.

"Oh, I think….. I understand." Erza grinning.

"Wait! If Natsu-san check on love rival, then, where are the others?" Juvia asked.

"Don't tell me they wanted to stalk them! I want to join them too!" Mira pouted.

"Gray-sama won't do anything like that!" Juvia argues.

"I know, let's join them now, I'm sure Natsu will confess to her today. We can't let this opportunity slipped away!" Levy suggested.

Makarov and Charla could only shake their head looking at their hyperactive behavior when it comes to love.

'Young love huh?' Makarov sighed.

Before the girls could go to the infirmary, the door opened revealing a woman standing at the door. She did not show any emotion and walk towards them. Everyone look at her with hope, hoping that she would bring them good news.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Thanks a lot everyone. The first time I publish this chapter, really don't think that there is anyone would like to read my story. **

**All of you prove me wrong and it really motivate me to continue writing! I really appreciate all of you!**

**Thanks again for the review, favourite and follow! ^^**

**xBluieLovex, Mira-sans' helper, SeeYouInLaLaLand, Mimichan55, AliceCullen3, Bellala99, Chistralish: Thanks a lot for the review, support and advises! and of course thank you for your patience with me..hehe :P**

**have a good day! (^^v)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there! i'm glad i manage to update.. However, i'm really sorry for the lateness okay!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**At the infirmary.**

Natsu pushed the wooden door silently and take a step into the infirmary. He sat beside Lucy, shifted his eyes to her, and stares on her face. Looking at her condition with bruises and wound right now really hurt his soul. However, he can't bear to leave her alone. After what has happened, he promised himself that he won't let her hurt again. Natsu put his hand on her and hold her injured hand gently.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I can't protect you. It's hurt so much looking at my precious someone hurting in front of my eyes yet I can't do anything to save you. I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu whispered with tears starting to swell on his eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy wakes up.

Natsu wipes his tears away quickly.

"Hei, Lucy, are you okay? Your face looks really pale. Let me call Wendy."

As he started to stand up, Lucy's voice stopped him.

"Stop Natsu, I'm okay. My head feels heavy but I think I'm fine. Can you help me up?"

"You have to tell me if it hurt more than this okay?"

"Yes, I promise." Lucy gives him assure smiles.

There was an awkward moment in the infirmary. Natsu sat on the chair looking everywhere except Lucy and Lucy just stare at the Natsu hoping he would start a conversation first.

"Lucy, I'm mad at you right now." Natsu broke the silence.

"Why? Did I do anything wrong?"

"You hurt yourself! Don't you think about the consequences? What if you….." Natsu stuck at that word.

"Die?" Lucy continues.

Natsu stand up and walk towards the window and look outside. He felt really frustrated with all the feeling he bear right now.

"Natsu…. Please… come here… let me explain to you… please…" Lucy begged.

Natsu sighed in defeat. He knows he can't say no to Lucy. He walk back to her and sat on the chair.

"Now, explain yourself." Natsu gave her his serious face.

"Okay, I've no choice you know. If I want to help release you from him, I only got three choices and at that current time, this is the only way. Put yourself in my shoes Natsu. If you were me, I'm sure you would do the same thing."

"But, why did you ask your spirit to help me first?"

"If they didn't help you, you won't beat that man right?"

"But…."

"I'm sorry okay, I know I make you worried, and for that, I'm sorry." Lucy holds his hand and look into his eyes deeply.

Natsu blushes and look away. He stands up and started to think about other topic to talk about.

"F-fine! But promise me; don't do anything dangerous that would endanger yourself!"

"If my friends are in danger, I don't have a choice right?" Lucy tilted her head.

'Aww,, why must you be so cute Lucy!' Natsu yelled in his mind.

"W-whatever, but just be careful next time. Okay!"

"Okay!" Lucy answered cheerfully.

"So, how's your mission Lucy? What's with the new spirit? They were super strong!"

Lucy's face brightens with excitement. She tells him everything that happens to her throughout her journey.

**Natsu pov.**

When she starts telling the stories, I keep listening and nodded. My eyes fixed to hers and my heart thumping fast. I know I love her, but telling her this feeling is just hard. When I look at her lips, I feel like her lips keep challenging mine to touch it. It just likes a magnet! You know when the north meets the south, it will attract each other! But, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I know she will make a distant with me if she knew that I keep this kind of feeling towards her. As I lost in my deep thought, Lucy's hand snapped me back to reality.

"Natsu, do you hear me?" Lucy waves her hand in front of my face.

"Y-yes, I'm."

"But your face shows the opposite you know!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, I was in deep in thought back there, forgive me please. Please don't mad Lucy."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll tell the story later. I feel kind of tired and thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." I reach the jug on the table beside her and pour some water and help her drink. Looking at how hard she tried to swallow the water really make with worry. With the changes of her eyes colour really didn't help reduce my worries at all.

"Lucy, your face looks really pale, I'll call Wendy here okay. No objection!"

"Wait Natsu, before that, I want you to know that I heard what you whispered to me back then. So, what is the thing you want to say if I wake up?"

'What? She heard me? God! This is my chance!' I yelled in my mind.

Her face turns red and so do I.

"Lucy, I want you to know that you're really important to me, you..you.. are precious and that's why…. I…. Really…. Really…."

**At the same time, outside the infirmary.**

Gray, Happy, Gajeel and surprisingly Laxus who just come back from his mission stand by the door hearing their conversation.

"Wait, why don't we just enter normally?" Gray asked.

"No, I want to hear their lovey dovey conversation Gray!" Happy answered.

"Yeah, I want to know if salamander really brave to admit his feeling!" Gajeel interrupt.

"What?! And wait, Laxus, what are you doing here?" Gray asks with his eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Just to kill time." He answered with poker faced.

Happy smiles slyly while Gray just shakes his head, clearly annoyed by whole situation.

When they heard Natsu tries to confess her feeling, Gajeel and Happy smiles and giggle but Gray and Laxus becomes anxious.

"_Lucy, I want you to know that you're really important to me, you..you.. are precious and that's why…. I…. Really…. Really…."_

The door opened revealing 3 men and a cat entering the room with innocent face plastered on their faces.

"Yo Lucy!" Gray greeted.

"Hei Bunny girl! Feeling better?"

"Hi Lucy, I just come to visit. How are you?"

"Lussyy.. feeling better now?" Happy hugging her tightly.

"Easy Happy, Lucy is still injured you know." Natsu reminded him.

"Hi everyone, thanks for visiting but I think I'm getting better, just a little bit tired." Lucy answered them.

"Do you want to greet the others downstairs? I'll carry you" Natsu offered.

"No need flame brain, I'll carry her." Gray interrupts.

"What are you saying Snow cone?!"

When they started to fight, Loke appeared beside Lucy.

"Don't fight Natsu, Gray. Let me be the one to carry my princess." Loke says with his glasses glinting.

"No way!" Gray and Natsu yells.

Gajeel and Happy watching their fight while Lucy just sighed.

'I really can't stand their argument. I wish I could walk right now, leaving them fighting alone.' Lucy thought.

When she tries to yells, Laxus comes to her and carry her bridal style. No word could come out from her mouth as she was really shocked and a little terrified. Who wouldn't? They rarely talk and suddenly he carries her. And carry her BRIDAL SYTLE!

"You want to get out of here right. Now, let me help. Any complain?" Laxus said with straight face.

Lucy shook her head as an answer.

Laxus walk out of the infirmary leaving 3 men fighting while a man and a cat laughing happily as a background. He manages to give them a smirk and walk with Lucy in his arm.

Gray, Natsu and Loke are beyond shocked and their jaws dropped. Laxus carry their Lucy!

"Laxus!" They yelled together.

Laxus turn his head to them and says something that would burn their pride.

'I win!'

They could only sigh in defeat. They don't want to pick a fight with him holding their precious ones….Or get beaten by him in front of Lucy…

"Hei Natsu, looks like you got a new rival besides me you know." Gray smirked.

"Hei! Don't forget about me! Although I knew that Lucy won't take me seriously. I won't let any on you get her easily you know." Loki whines.

"The same applies to me." Gray agrees.

"What make you think I'll let you get Lucy huh? I'll make her mine. Just wait!" Natsu says confidently.

All of them started to leave the infirmary followed by Gajeel and Happy betting who will be with Lucy in the end of the day.

…

"So, did you find out what is actually happened to her?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, I know. When the poison got into her body, it enters her heart and spread through her body. It is a good thing that her spirit has nullified it. The side effect of it only causes her could not use magic for about a week."

"Then, why did her eyes…" Levy questioned.

"It happened not because of the poison."

"What does it mean?" Mira interrupt.

Porlyusica takes a deep breath and look at their anxious and worried faces. She knew, she could not hide this important thing from them as it involves their precious friend.

"It's the dark magic."

Everyone's mouth gaped open. Although they did not know for sure what will happen because of that, but when it involve dark magic, it won't give good outcome.

"What will happen to her?" Erza asked.

Before Porlyusica could answer, they hear a foot step coming from the stairs. They saw Laxus carried Lucy downstairs with a satisfying face while the other boys followed behind with frown.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy greeted them.

Laxus put her on the chair where they gathered and walked away. Lucy manages to thank him before he goes and he just nodded. Mira and Levy squealed while the others just smile.

"Hi Lucy, how are you? You should stay on the bed you know." Erza greeted.

"I'm okay. I just want to greet all of you and I promise I would go back shortly."

They talk with each other until late night and Natsu carried Lucy back in the infirmary with Wendy and Natsu taking care of her at night. Gray and the others were forced to go home leaving Porlyusica and Makarov in the guild. That night, none of them could sleep as the thing about dark magic still circling in their mind.

* * *

**To be continued!**

thanks for all the support by favouriting, following and reviewing.. i'm super duper happy here!

to my reviewers :

Chistralish: Aww, i'm honored to be one of the story that you like :)

Mira-sans' helper: thanks a lot! here is the next chapter :D

beibieRen: hoho, looks like it won't be a good news.. ^^

Nalu4Ever XD: Thanks! :)

AliceCullen3: i'm glad! :)

xBluieLovex: thank youuu! ^^(V)

kova555: hi there! :

ahaurats-FT: 0-0 wooww

NaLuLoverNaLiHater: i'm sorry :(

Datasianbak: yes, here is the next chapter! :)

gerza: Here it is! thanks for waiting :)

thanks again everyone!.. have a good day! \(^_^)/


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone.. I'm super duper happy to write this chapter as I just finish watching Fairy Tail movie! Seriously, there are lots of NaLu moments there and I love it XD**

**Thanks for the wait kay! Here is the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

That night, Makarov could not let his eyes shut. He sit on the bar counter, holding a cup of booze but he did not take a single sip. The fact that he might lose his precious child and pain his child would bear makes him anxious. He still remembers what Porlyusica told him earlier.

Flashback

"Tell me, what will happen to her?" Makarov asked in serious yet anxious tone.

Porlyusica sighed.

"Listen. As I said earlier, the dark magic had entered her body. In other word, the dark magic wanted her body. The changes now meant that the dark magic had marked her as its hostage and when her own magic power gone, it will take over her body unwillingly. The same happen to that man who destroyed your guild. The only difference is, he took it willingly."

Makarov closed his eyes, hiding his sadness. He tightens his fist, taking a deep breath and asked.

"Then, can we stop it? Is there anything that we can do?"

"Yes, there is. But first I warn you, you have to brace yourself. She will undergo a lot of unimaginable pain and worst, she will die. the process takes about a month to be completed and she will lose her sane at that time. I need some time to prepare the place for ritual where I need a mage who excellent at writing and know about ancient rune. It takes about a week to complete. For now, I will prepare medicine and everything Lucy needs to slower the dark magic from spreading further."

"Thank goodness, at least there is something that could be done to save her. Then, tomorrow morning I'll ask Freed and Levy to help you."

" Okay. I will not be around here for a moment. If there anything, come to my place. If anything unusual happen to her when I'm not around, call Wendy to assist you, she know what to do. Make sure, if she is in pain, force her to be awake. Don't let her gave up. If she fall unconscious, that only mean I thing, she might have fallen to the dark magic. If that time comes, bring her to me immediately. One wrong turn, she could not be saved.

"Looks like there are lots of 'if' from you huh?" Makarov joked.

"It is the truth Makarov. I think it is better if you let her closes friend know that is happening to her. They need to brace themselves to see her pain and support her."

"I know that. Thanks Porlyusica, looks like I've put you into trouble again." Makarov broke a small smile.

"Not a problem. I won't be happy either if I couldn't help you. Although they are bunch of noisy brat, they are kind. There is time that I miss their noisiness. JUST SOMETIMES!"

End of flashback.

Makarov sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Master, are you okay?" Mira waves her hand in front of Makarov face.

Makarov startled and blink his eyes repeatedly. He didn't even realize the time where Mira come into the guild.

"Ah, Mira, what are you doing here at this hour? Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Master, it's already 6 a.m." Mira gesture her hand to the clock on the wall."

"Eh? Seriously?!" Makarov sighed. "I'll go home for a moment to take a shower. Tell team Natsu and all Lucy's close friend to stay in the guild until I came. I need to tell you something. Make sure Wendy and Natsu get some rest. Tell Freed and Levy to meet Porlyusica immediately. And…."

"Yes Master, I'll. Now you better go home and have some sleep. I'm sure the others will be terrified if they see you in this condition." Mira interrupts while giggling.

That afternoon, in the infirmary.

Lucy's pov

I open my eyes as wide as I could and start scanning the surrounding, only to find a certain dragon slayer sleep on the chair beside me. I couldn't help but broke a smile for him. I tried to move my hand but it won't move. I started to panic. I tried as hard as I could to move my body but nothing. I could not feel anything. I wanted to cry but I won't let my tears slipped away. I don't want to burden my friend anymore. As I still holding my tears, Natsu's voice caught my attention.

"Lucy, don't leave me."

When I heard that voice, I could feel all my sadness and pain washed away in a blink of eyes. Yes, I have to be strong for him.

Normal pov.

When Lucy still caught in her thought, Natsu turn his head facing her. He shows his charming and curious eyes that would melt anyone in sight.

"Good morning Lucy." Natsu greeted her.

"Ahem, look at the clock Natsu. It's already afternoon."

"EHHH! Really?!"

"Yes it is. I really think it's better for you to go home and take a shower."

"But…. I don't want to leave you alone here. What if you need anything?" Natsu started whining.

"Nah, no need to worry Natsu. I am fine, I just need to rest and I don't feel to move at all. You better go home now. You stink! I couldn't hold it any longer you know. I wonder how a dragon slayer who has a good sense of smell could hold your smell right now." Lucy joked.

"Lucy, you meanie! Fine I will call Wendy here." Natsu pouted.

"Wait Natsu. Ermm, thanks for accompany me that night." Lucy started to blush.

Natsu's face lighten up, his cheek feels hot while his heart beating rushing. "No problem Lucy. Stay here okay! I'll be right back." He gives her his famous grin and runs out of the infirmary.

'Something feels different about her. Why didn't she stand up and waves me like she usually do?' Natsu thought inward. He shakes those doubts and runs off to get Wendy.

**At the same time, with Makarov.**

"Look like everyone is already here. Wait, where is Natsu?"

"He is still with Lucy master." Wendy answered.

Tok..tok..

Natsu knocks the master's room door. He stunned by the serious atmosphere in the office comes from his closes friend.

"Old man, I come to get Wendy. Lucy has woken up."

"You come at the right time Natsu. Come in here. Mira, could you please check on Lucy first? I'll tell you later." Makarov asked her.

"Yes master." Mira give them a smile before exited the office.

"Now, I want all of you listen carefully on what I want to say here. It's about Lucy."

"Just tell us master, we are ready for anything." Erza said.

"Wait! What happen here? What we need to be ready for? What about Lucy?" Natsu interrupt.

"Cool down Natsu, give master a chance to explain. You better control your emotion. For Lucy, you have to be strong." Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder to provide him some strength.

Natsu did not understand anything but one thing for sure his need to hear the solution for all the question mark that started to form on his head.

"Actually….." Makarov starts explaining everything about what has happened to Lucy. Their faces changed to grim. None of them could utter a single word to express their feeling right now. They did not only worry about Lucy, but they also worry on how Natsu would take this news. To their surprise, Natsu did not go on rampage or breaking anything.

"Is that so? After those complicated things she will be fine right? Natsu broke the silent. "So, what's up with this sad face? You said yourself that we need to support and be strong for her! I won't let her feel the pain alone. I'll be with her, share the same feeling with her." Natsu gave them their huge grin.

Unconsciously, all of them start smiling. None of them could think that Natsu have grown up. He knows when to be rational.

'Natsu is right. We can't be sad, we need to be strong for ourselves and Lucy.' Erza thought.

"Nice speech ash brain! Never thought that your brain could work on time like this." Gray teases him.

"What are you saying ice brain! At least this ash brain is still working; it did not freeze like an ice you know!"

"What do you mean huh?" Gray grab Natsu's scarf.

"Enough! Stop with your childish argument." Erza interrupt them.

"No, we're not arguing, we're just changing opinion right Natsu?" Gray stepping on Natsu's feet.

"Aye."

'Thank god, Natsu could think straight although it involves his beloved one. But one thing for sure, he still the childish and idiot Natsu.' Makarov thought silently in her mind.

"Now Wendy, come with me. We will tell Lucy the truth. I want all of to act normal. If there is anything, I will call you. Take a mission to keep yourself busy if it is necessary." Makarov ordered.

"No master, Juvia won't go for any mission until love rival's condition gets better."

"Count me in Juvia." Gajeel added.

"None of us want to leave Lucy master. We will stay and be with her in whatever situation she might encounter." Erza assure him.

…..

Two days have passes, to their relief Lucy still conscious and lively although sometimes she would scream in pain. They just need to wait for the day where Porlyusica would call them to help Lucy. None of them saw Levy or Freed as they were busy helping with the preparation for the ritual to seal the dark magic.

The mood in the guild also changed when they knew about Lucy's condition. However, they still maintain their usual habit. Sometimes fighting, sometimes partying. However, deep in their heart they know that something is missing. Team Natsu including Juvia, Gajeel, Freed and Levy never joined them. Usually, they stay in the infirmary or in Porlyusica's place.

"ARRRHHHH!" Lucy's screaming is heard by everyone in the guild.

"Hang on Lucy-san. I'll help you." Wendy runs to her and start healing her. Natsu and Gray holding her hand and leg, preventing her from struggling.

After a few minutes, Lucy stops screaming and fall asleep. Wendy lay back on the chair while wiping her sweat from her fore head.

"Looks like what master said are true. It's getting worse every single day." Wendy stated.

"This is only day 2. I don't know what will happen tomorrow." Gray sighed.

At that time, a light appear blinding their sight…

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Honestly, I'm not proud with this chapter. I have been working for this chapter for last 5 days and keep changing to suit the situation. Whatever it is, I'll try to make it better for the next one. Thanks for the wait guys!**

**Thanks again for the review,follow and favourite everyone! (^^)(v)**

**AnimeFairy28: here it is :)**

**Mimichan55: thee... here is the next one :D**

**ahaurats-FT: aww,,, you flatter me too much.. no, thank you for reading this ^^**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater: thanks for the eerr,, correction :) good luck for your exam! ^^**

**Mira-sans' helper: hehe.. glad you like it..**

**kova555: hi! :)**

**AliceCullen3: thanks dear xD**

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: thanks! do wait for the next okay! :)**

**thanks everyone! \(^^)/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! it has been a month since last I update the chapter. I'm so sorry and grateful if there is anyone who still waiting for me to update. Whatever it is, I'm deeply sorry okay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Previously…**

"This is only day 2. I don't know what will happen tomorrow." Gray sighed.

At that time, a light appeared blinding their sight…

* * *

"Hi" Loke appeared before them.

"What are you doing here Loke?" Gray asks without showing any interest.

"Hei, hei.. It's not a nice way to ask Gray." Loke put his hand around Gray's back neck. "No need to worry, I come here using my own magic. I just want to check on Lucy." Loke patted his ex-partner.

"So Loke-san, do you know what happen?" Wendy asks with concern tone.

"I know Wendy. Aurora and Magma had told me the day the tragedy happens." His face turns serious. "That Takuya, he dare took such a huge magic power without knowing how powerful this dark magic." Loke slammed his fist on the wall.

"Don't mention his name in front of me. If I see him again, I will definitely kill him!" Natsu interrupts. His face shows that he is serious.

The atmosphere turns awkward for a moment before Gray broke the silence.

"Put that aside for a moment. How long will you stay in this world?" Gray asked.

"I'll stay here to assist Lucy until she recovers fully."

"Can you?" Wendy asked

"I've stayed here longer than this Wendy. No need to worry, the spirit king had given his permission. To my surprise, he even allowed the other spirit to come one at a time to visit Lucy. Just put my stories aside for a moment, I need to speak to Natsu for a while. Shall we Natsu?"

"But…." Natsu hesitates.

At that time, Erza and Happy entered the infirmary.

"Just go Natsu, this is our turn to look after her." Erza interrupts.

"Don't forget about me! I will take care of Lucy too!" Happy added.

Normal POV.

Loke and Natsu walk around the town aimlessly. Suddenly, they both stop walking when they reach Lucy's apartment. Loke stares at Natsu's face with concern. The two of them sit on beside the river while looking at Lucy's window.

"Hei Natsu, I bet you miss hanging around Lucy's place huh?" Loke broke the silence.

"Yeah, I miss hanging around her house. But this feeling won't last for long; she will better in no time." Natsu replies without any doubt found in his word.

"Of course she will. This time, Lucy's life depends solely on herself and her willing to live. The only thing we can do is supporting her."

"I know that much." Natsu sighed.

"I want to confirm something from you Natsu." Loke look at the cloudy sky.

"What is it?"

"Do you love Lucy?"

Without hesitation, Natsu answered firmly. "Yes."

"Then, take care of her. Don't you ever leave her. No matter what happens, you will be her backbone. Can you promise me?" Loke look at Natsu with a serious look.

"Of course I won't leave her. It is a promise." Natsu shows his thumb up together with his famous grin.

"Haha, now I got to see your grin Natsu. You better wear that grin around or you will make other people depressed. After all, you're the only one who is optimistic enough to handle such situation like this. Loke patted Natsu's back.

"Well usually I can. But….." Natsu sighed again.

"Hmmm… Natsu, I got something to tell you. It's about..."

In the infirmary.

Erza, Happy and Carla stay in the infirmary to accompany Lucy while Gray and Wendy resting. Erza sits on the chair beside Lucy, Happy and Carla sit on the same bed as Lucy, waiting for her to wake up.

"Erza, Happy, Carla…." Lucy called them.

"Hi Lucy, do you need anything?"

Lucy shakes her head slowly. "Hmm.. Nothing. I'm just glad to see my friend is here when I wake up."

Happy put his paws on Lucy's hand and squeeze it. "What are you talking about Lucy? Of course we're here with you. I'll be really mad if you say a thing like that again."

"Don't say that Lucy, you already scared us all these days. Happy could not stop crying when you scream. Saying things like that will only make him wailing even louder." Carla added.

"When did I cry?" Happy protested.

"Lucy, we're always being with you. Even we can't see each other, our heart will always connect. There is no doubt about it." Erza hugs her with tear swells in her eyes.

Lucy could only smile. She feels glad to have such a great friend around her. Going through all this pain makes she forgot her precious friend always there for her.

"I'm sorry, no weird word again. I promise. However, I want you to promise, don't cry for me. Your smile gives me courage and strength to move on."

They didn't say anything but smile and nodded. Their feelings are mixed with happiness, sadness, regret and remorse.

…..

The day passed quickly and the entire guild members are becoming stronger in handling the sad situation that has been going on in almost a week. They carry on their activity as usual and sometimes come to visit Lucy when she settles down. Tomorrow is the day where the ritual begins. They are in dilemma whether to be glad or hoping the day won't come. It is the day to determine whether Lucy will live or die.

Lucy has become thinner until her bone could be seen. Seeing her pained them but because they had promised, they put a smile mask before facing her and throw it away after that.

The night before the ritual begins, Natsu have made a request to his guild mate to accompany Lucy all night while the other members wait in the guild hall. No one wants to go home and after some consideration, Makarov allows them to stay.

Natsu walks straight to the infirmary's window while Lucy looks at his behavior curiously. At that moment, they just stare outside the window, watching the sky together.

"The sky looks really clear right?" Natsu broke the silence.

Lucy just nodded.

"Remember the night I accidentally save you from the fake salamander? Did you notice that the sky is also clear as today?"

"No, I don't" Lucy answered.

"Hei Lucy, what's with that short answer? You have been a chatterbox all this year I've known you." Natsu pouted.

Lucy blushes a little. "W-well, I just want to hear your voice. Can't I?"

Natsu face turns red. He scratches his cheek and smiles.

"U-uh. Of course you can." He looks back to the sky. "Then, I want to ask you one question."

"What it is?"

"What is the best mission you've ever had with me?"

Lucy's face blushes again. With the pale skin color, her blushes look redder than usual.

"W-well, I like all the time we spend together. But if I need to choose one, maybe I would choose the mission where we need to be an actor. Even though it is tiring but I felt contented as it filled with laughter and happiness."

"I see. In that case, after you recover, let's go for a mission together! Together with Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla and that stripper. Then, we will stop by at the hot spring where we went last time. Oh yeah, I forgot! The Hanami festival is just around the corner. This time I'll make sure we enjoy it together. And..Then… I want to take you somewhere and tell you some big secret. Until then, you must recover quickly and we will do everything fun together again!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air and jumping happily.

"Okay! Let's do it together." Lucy answered affirmatively. "One more thing, please stay with me tomorrow, can you?"

"I…"

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Suddenly, a loud sound is heard and the guild is shaking vigorously. Smoke fills the infirmary fast until Natsu could not react on time.

"LUCY!"

The smokes were thick and his senses were distracted by the smell. Because of that smoke, he felt his body heavy and he falls on the floor but still conscious. He tries to scream but his voice won't come out. Before he become unconscious, he saw 5 men in a cloak walking towards him while holding Lucy.

"Yuhuuu! Look at this fly, still struggling to move." One of the men speaks up.

"Just leave him there, he won't be able to do anything." The other man added.

"We have been waiting for this moment princess Lucy." A man in a cloak said to unconscious Lucy.

One of them touches Lucy's chin. "No need to worry, we won't hurt the princess. We just take back what is supposed to me ours."

"Let Lucy go! I'll kill you!" Natsu manages to scream and struggling.

"Just lie down flies. Princess Lucy will be fine with us. After we're done with her, we will return her corpse to you. All you need to do is bury her in a respected place and …. Cry. HAHAHAHAHA"

All of them start laughing before disappeared in the thin air leaving Natsu and the guild member who still rushing to the infirmary.

The infirmary door opened. All of them shocked to see Natsu lying on the floor unconscious and Lucy disappeared.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran to Natsu and healing him.

"Natsu!" All of them shouting for him.

Makarov enters the infirmary with a furious expression. None of them say anything and wait for the master's instruction.

"Just prepare yourself and keep calm, when Natsu could talk, we will find them. The culprit must be captured and Lucy must be saved. Juvia and Lisanna, go to Porlyusica's house and get Freed, Porlyusica and Levy here, we must discuss this immediately. Tell her something had happened."

At that time, Loke who are together with the crowd did not say anything. He walks out of the infirmary with a cold expression before disappearing to the spirit world.

To be continued!

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews for the last chapter. Thanks a lot for the support, the suggesting and lastly correction. I'm sorry for not replying to the reviewers here but just to let all of you know, I'm grateful and of course pround to be one of the writer who manage to catch your attention to read this fanfic. Again, Thanks a lot :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally, i got time to publish the next chapter. Do ignore my grammar mistakes okay! to my beloved reader.. pardon me for the lateness and thanks for the support! i love you! \(^^)/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL! Hiro Mashima does!**

Normal pov.

The guild becomes silent with master's order. They know something big are waiting for them. The guild members were forced to stay in the hall leaving master, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charla and Wendy in the infirmary. They do not bother to talk as they caught in their own thought.

"LUCY!" Natsu shot up from his bed.

"Calm down Natsu-san." Wendy holds his hand stopping him from getting up from his bed.

"Eh, Wendy. What's going on here? Wait… where is Lucy?" He holds his head, thinking hard what had happened. "Wait… she had been caught... I knew this would happen but making me sleep?! I will burn that bastard." Natsu stands up and started to run away.

"Tell us what had happened Natsu. What do you mean by you knew this would happen?" Erza holds his arm preventing him from moving.

"No time to explain Erza, I have to find her!" Natsu tries to break loose from her grip.

"Hold on Natsu" Makarov's word stops his track. "You have to tell us what is going on. What happened earlier?" His vocals were demanding.

"5 men appear and took Lucy away. I was talking to Lucy, then we heard a loud sound and then they took Lucy away." Natsu explained.

"Then, what do you mean by you know this is going to happen?" Ask Gray.

"Remember the day Loki asks me to go out with him? That time, he told me that…."

Flashback.

"Hmm… Natsu, I got something to tell you. It's about Lucy." Loki stated.

"What it is?"

"As I said earlier, you must protect Lucy. Someone might kidnap her."

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHY?! Natsu becomes frantic.

"Can you please calm down? You must keep this as a secret because we don't know who our enemy is." Loki puts his hand covering Natsu's lips.

"Fine. But what do you mean by the enemy?" Natsu questioned

"I can't tell you the detail but this is just my suspicions. I don't want to cause panic to the others. I know I can count on you Natsu. Though, you must know one thing. The dark magic inside Lucy are really powerful and dangerous. According to Crux, that magic had been sealed far away from human about 7 years ago. Suddenly, 5 unknown men appear and break the seal. We don't know what their motives are but one thing for sure, their intentions are definitely dreadful."

"I understand. I will take care of her. Don't fret.

End of flashback.

"WHAT? LOKE GIVE YOU A WARNING? WHY DON'T HE SAY IT TO US? WHY DON'T YOU TELL US YOU IDIOT!" Erza grabbed Natsu's vest and throw him to the wall.

"Didn't I tell you this should be a secret? Besides, I want to protect Lucy." Natsu argues.

"You ash brain! This is a serious matter! At least tell us! Were your friend! Lucy's friend! Even there are enemy, at least this thing can be prevented. Or at least we didn't lose her without fighting! What makes you think that you're the only one who cares about her? Look around yourself, all of us worry about her you idiot!" Gray added.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish." Natsu lowered his head regret with what he had done.

"I'm sorry too. Now, you have to cooperate with us. We need a strategy to find and save her." Erza hold her hand out to help Natsu stand up.

Makarov who watches their argument cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I'm glad you have realized your mistake. You said that 5 men took Lucy away right?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Then I guess I know where and who the culprits are." Makarov stated.

"Who are they master?" Wendy asked.

"They are in a dark guild. Their existences are a secret because they practice such a dangerous dark magic. The council had investigated about them and told us about it the day Takuya come to our guild. I believe that the seal they broke are the same magic that possesses Lucy."

"That is why they said they only take what theirs. They also called Lucy princess." Natsu added.

"Then it is confirmed. I know where we can find them. Let's go to the others and we will proceed to save her." Makarov ordered.

….

Lucy's pov

I open my eyes widely but I could not see anything but pitch black. I tried to move but no veil. Oh I forgot, I can't move. This is all because of that damn dark magic. "Where am I?" I questioned myself. I was talking to Natsu, then I heard a loud sound and I'm here. Well I guess I'm being captured. But who wants to kidnap me? As I caught in my thought, I heard 2 men talking with each other while walking towards my direction. I closed my eyes focusing on their conversation.

"Looks like our experiment are successful Eros." Said the first man

"I can't say it is successful yet because we could not obtain the power yet. Remember what Zelros said? She is special." Answer the second man"

"Well, yeah… but in just a moment, they will be ours." The men answered happily.

What do they mean by I'm special? Their footsteps are getting nearer. My heart thumping hard with each step they took as if they would explode any second.

"My..my look at this poor girl. I am impressed that she still alive." The first man said smugly.

"She sure is a tough girl. I really hope she would survive because I want to make her as my bride." The second man sits near me.

"You can do whatever you want. I just want her power."

"Don't be too stern Fidos, we must enjoy our life. We can share her with our brother. After all, we're one."

When he said they want to share me, I could not control my anger. I open my eyes and send my glare towards him.

Normal pov.

"I'm not a doll. No one could control me." Lucy said confidently.

"Oh my. Never thought you have gained your consciousness. Did our conversation wake you up? We're sorry." Eros said between his laughter.

"Don't try to change the topic!" Lucy answered angrily.

Fidos pull out his sword pointing at Lucy's neck and said. "Shut your mouth. Don't you think because you're special I'll treat you differently."

At that time, 3 men come into the room. "Don't be rude Fidos." One of the men said.

"Pardon my brother my princess. He is just a kid. Let me introduce myself, I'm Zelros. The first brother, the man sits beside you, Elros. The one beside me is the twin, Carlos and Karlos and that lastly, the rude brother Fidos. Welcome to our castle Lucy." Zelros stated happily.

"I don't care who you are but let me go!" Lucy demanded.

"Shuushh.. You're not well Lucy; let me take care of you." Zelros walk towards Lucy

"Like I said!..."

"Just sleep."

Zelros make Lucy sleep and patting her head carefully.

"Why did you treat her nicely? She is nothing to us!" Fidos dissatisfied.

"Fidos!" Carlos and Karlos shouted at him.

"Calm down. Let me tell you, she is not an ordinary person. He holds a different power than us. Being a celestial spirit mage, she could make the power that possesses her into her own power. The pain she bears actually the payment needed for the new power. She could summon all her spirit at once. You know what will happen if more than 5 spirit appear in the real world?..."

"What will happen? Carlos and Karlos questioned.

"HAHA.. You two are interested huh? Well, it is better if I keep it as a secret. Whatever it is, we must prepare now. Elros, take Lucy downstairs. Fidos, stay alert! I believe someone will come and disturb us. I'll call you when everything is ready. Now, Carlos, Karlos and Eros, let's go. We will steal back what supposed to be ours."

….

At the same time, everyone has gathered at the guild. The tension and nervousness engulfing each and every one of them. Finally, Makarov speak.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Freed, and Laxus. All of you will head to the Lost Castle. The one who captured Lucy are the 5 Lost brother. They are the one who broke the seal and make that entire disturbance. Find Lucy first and let Freed and Levy do their job. The others must cover them. Be careful! We don't know what their powers are. One thing for sure, don't let the dark power fall into their hand or they will be unbeatable."

"Don't worry gramps; we will not let you down!" Natsu yelled.

"We will be back shortly." Erza added.

"We won't fail this time." Wendy smiled.

"Can we join?" Happy asked. His determine are visible to the others.

"Yes, the exceed can follow but be careful. Do assist them" Makarov approved.

"Aye sir!"

With that, all of them running to save Lucy. No one knows what will happen but one thing for sure, they will save their friend and their world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi there! I'm trying to publish the new chapter every week but this month is the most busy and extreme month with lots of assignment and test, I will publish the next chapter next month okay! Anyway, thanks a lot for the support! I really appreciate that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are flying with the help of their partner while Erza and the others are riding a wheeled car. It takes them about 5 minutes to reach the Lost Castle as each and every one of them comes at their top speed. When they could see the top of the castle, Erza asked them to gather and discussed their plan first.

"Freed, Wendy, Gray and Levy will be on standby. Happy, Lili and Charla search around the castle and if you find Lucy, inform Gray and Wendy. Gajeel and Natsu will crash into the castle and find Lucy. Laxus and I will backup the two of you. Remember, we must take save Lucy first! After my signal, we will execute our plan." Erza commanded.

All of them nodded and they go to their own position. Gajeel and Natsu stand together at their position ready to strike anytime.

Natsu's eyes show his determination. 'Just wait Lucy, I'll save you. I won't fail this time.' Natsu whispered.

In the Lost castle.

Zelros, Elros and the twin are in the hall preparing the runes and candle around Lucy. Suddenly, Zelros stop from what he has been doing and smile. They knew what would make their oldest brother smile. That would only mean one thing, there are intruders nearby.

"What do you want me to do brother?" Asked Elros.

"Continue with what you're doing. Fidos and I will entertain our guest." Answered Zelros with his sarcastic word.

"But, we have to do it now!" Questioned Carlos.

Zelros's face changed from happy to serious. His body emits a black energy while the surrounding becomes cold. Then he said "Do I heard any complain from any of you?"

"NO!" Karlos answered. He put his hand covering Carlos mouth from arguing any further. Questioning their eldest brother won't give them any good.

"Good! Finish this and I'll be back…"

"BAMMMM!"

His word is cut with that loud sound. He smiles again and disappear from his brother's sight.

"Looks like Zelros will enjoy the fight. We'll wait until they come." Said Elros.

"But, we don't have the time to fight, we need to take the power now!" Carlos argues.

"Just wait or you won't get anything!" Scold Elros.

Erza gives them the signal and without delay, Gajeel and Natsu destroy the door's castle. When they enter, they were greeted by Fidos, the youngest brother among all 5 of them.

"Welcome to our castle. Looks like you don't know how to knock. Do all of your guildmate are lack of courtesy as the two of you?" Said Fidos straight to their faces.

"Say what you want. We want Lucy back!" yelled Natsu.

"You want Lucy back?" a voice comes from a shadow forming a man's figure. "I'm sorry but you won't get her back as I'm interested with her. You can't have even her corpse." Said Zelros cockily. When his face is reveled, their surrounding becomes as cold as ice.

"I did not ask for her. I'll take her by force!" Natsu ran towards Zelros and punch his face. To his surprise, Zelros manage to block his attack, kick him and send him flying to the wall. Gajeel who watches Natsu, caught off his guard and got attacked by Fidos with his sword. Thankfully, Gajeel manage to block and only got a scratch on his left shoulders.

"You bastard!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Shouted Erza. "Let us handle them, you go and find Lucy! We don't have much time!"

"Look what we have here, another stupid so called friend." Said Zelros between his laughter. "You don't value your life my dear. You should be grateful we don't kill you the time we kidnap our princess."

"You're too confident when you think you can defeat me." Laxus snorted.

"If that salamander could not touch me, what makes you think you can?" said Zelros.

"Try me!"

"Go!" Yelled Erza.

Gajeel and Natus got on their feet and rushed to find Lucy.

At the same time, Happy, Lily and Charla fly around the castle to find Lucy. When they reach the level where Lucy being held captured, they tried to fly out and inform Gray and Wendy. Unfortunately, they're being captured by the twins.

"Look here Karlos, these flying cats wanted to call their partners." Said Carlos.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Happy.

The exceed were tied by a magical rope. When Lily tried to transform, his magic were sucked and the rope becomes tighter and thicker.

"Don't struggle too much. Just sit there and enjoy the show. We won't kill you yet. So, don't be too worry okay!" Said Karlos with his creepy smile.

Happy, Carla and Lily could not do anything. They scream Lucy's name with hope Lucy would hear or Natsu or anyone could come and save them. Suddenly, their faces changed to horror. Lucy's body standing up on her own while a black light forming around Lucy's body and she screams at her highest pitch. Her clothes tear apart as if the black light trying to consume her body. They could see Lucy's painful expression. Her body were scratches and hurt badly. Happy and Carla could not watch any further while Lily lowered his head.

Elros, Karlos and Carlos walked toward Lucy and standing in their own place, ready to do the ritual. They could not stop laughing. Their faces shows how much they love the scene unfold infront them.

With Laxus and Erza.

Laxus are figting with Zelros while Erza confronting Fidos.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!"

"Pentagram swords!"

"Bloody sword dance!"

"Trinity Shadow!"

Their attack clashes with each other destroying everything nearby. Half of the castle were destroyed by their magic. Despite the injuries, all of them are still standing and ready to fight again.

Then, they could feel a strong magic nearby. The force of the magic is too strong until the S-class mate from fairy tail can barely stand. Zelros and Fidos face each other and smile evilly.

"Looks like the time has come. Let's go." Said Zelros. After he finishes his word, they vanish in the thin air leaving Laxus and Erza.

"Damn! They ran away!" Cursed Laxus.

"Let's follow them."

With Natsu and Gajeel.

"Why I can't smell Lucy anywhere?"

"I'm sure one of them has the ability to wipe human's smell." Said Gajeel while running together with Natsu.

Then, they heard Happy shouts Lucy's name.

"They are nearby. We need to hurry!" Natsu becomes frantic. Before Natsu could run, Gajeel catch his shoulders.

"Wait Natsu!"

"WHAT?! WE NEED TO SAVE LUCY!"

"I know but hear me first. We know you care about Lucy and you wanted to save her. Your priority is Lucy. You can count on us to defeat that man. Understand?!"

"Do you think I can't defeat the man who hurt Lucy?" Questioned Natsu.

"N-…"

Before Gajeel could answer, the dark force caught their attention followed by Lucy's voice. Their conversation was cut and they ran to find her without saying any word.

'Lucy! I'm coming!' Natsu whispered.

With Gray, Wendy, Freed and Levy.

"They're taking too much time. I'll go and check." Said Gray.

"Wait, you have to stay here! It is an order." Freed forbids him.

"I know but, it has been too long than what we estimated. Let me check."

"I'll go with Gray-san." Wendy followed.

Before none of them could go, they could feel the dark force lurking outside the castle, the trees are wilting while the animals running far away from the castle.

"Don't tell me…." Levy becomes worried.

"Let's go. We can't stay here and wait." Said Gray.

"Yeah." Freed agreed.

All of them running towards Lucy with hope they are not too late.

* * *

Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give my thanks to my dear reviewer and follower! this is my respond for the 20th chapter:

Mimichan55: Yes it has been over a month since last I update the story. I'm glad you did not completely forgot the story. Aww, thanks for the compliment but I don't deserve it. Psstt.. don't worry, Lucy won't die.. hehe :D

AliceCullen3: I'm glad you love it :)

Puppylove7: Thanks. Glad you like it. ;)

Do drop your review and pm me if you have any suggestion to make this story better and better. Thanks again!

(^^)(v)


End file.
